Young & expecting
by Melitchy
Summary: This takes place during young & pregnant... Only this time it is another version, in which Gaby is pregnant of his child.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of how I wanted it to turn out. I'm not 100% sure I'll finish the story, I just really needed to put it down.**

"Oh my God!" Gaby said.

Gabi looked at the results of the test. She looked down, fell on her knees and started to cry.

"Are you crying?" Sophia asked concerned of her friend.

"Yes!" She replied letting her tears fall down.

"Happy tears or bad tears?" Sophia asked.

"Bad tears. Happy tears. Sad tears." Gaby said confused. How was she supposed to feel about that?

"Good bad or bad bad?" Sophie crouched down to Gaby's level and took her in her arms.

"There is no such thing is good bad!"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm pregnant." Gaby said still not believing it herself. She should be yelling in happiness at that news, but she wasn't. She wasn't picturing herself being in that situation for a very long time. Maybe when she had pursue her dream of being the new Julie Child, only blonder and prettier. Maybe after she got her first cookbook published. But not while she was working as a chef for a millionaire that was engaged to some crazy hot chick. At that news Sophia yelled out louder, she had mistaken Gaby and for a second she had thought that her best friend wasn't pregnant.

"What's going on in here? I haven't heard screams like this since I got waxed!" Yolanda said when she joined the girls. Gaby got up and put a fake smile on her face.

"I'm not pregnant, we can finally relax!" She said like if that was the best news of the year. She looked at Sophia to make sure she would shut her mouth. No need to make anyone else knows about this.

"The hell we can! Now I bought you some time, but Elliot is about to burst into that party with a baby carriage for Caroline."

"What?no!" Elliot couldn't! Caroline is not pregnant! Well, at least Gaby didn't thought she was.

"You better fix this, or you will be screwed for the second time in this house." Yolanda added and left for the other room. Both Sophia and Gaby followed Yolanda. Gaby was avoiding the looks of Sophia. She couldn't face her friend right now.

When the party was over, Gaby was only slightly relieved. Sophia had left the building and nobody knew she was in fact pregnant. Which, by the way, Caroline wasn't. Her big surprise being a horse. Gaby wasn't even sure Josh liked horses. But that was none of her business. Gaby was on the balcony, trying not to think about the whole situation while taking the last plates off of the tables.

"Hey!" Josh said when he walked on the balcony.

"Hey!" She replied with a smile on her face. The whole situation was just too awkward. "Listen Josh, I'm really sorry about what happened today."

"No, No. I'm sorry I put you in this predicament." Josh said truthfully looking down. He had a hard time facing Gaby.

"Yeah." Gaby said not really knowing what to answer.

"Are we in pred…"

"I'm not pregnant." Gaby said out loud. She had no idea why she was lying to him. She liked Josh, he was a good guy. He didn't deserve to be lied at.

"Oh thank god!" Josh said relieved. "Oh I can breathe! And I mean that in the nicest possible way."

"Oh I know." Gaby said still picking up plates to avoid eye contact.

"Hey Gaby, I hope you released that I would have done, whatever,"

"I know yeah." She cut him short again.

"Good."

"Good." She added.

"Good."

"Good." This really was an awkward situation. "We are repeating because this is an awkward situation."

"It really is." Josh said.

"It really is."

"Still awkward." Well if he could imagine how awkward it really was for her, well, she had no idea of how he would react or what he would say actually.

"Still so awkward." She said mostly to fill the blanks and because she used to talk a lot when she was nervous.

"Seriously, you're okay?" No not at all. She was freaked out and panicking.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. You're kidding? We douched a bullet. From Caroline's gun."

"Whoo." Josh said with much relief. Gaby wasn't feeling that way.

"Well if it's okay. I'm gonna head home for the day."

"yeah, me too."

"Josh, you live here." She said leaving the balcony for the kitchen.

"I live here."

Five minutes later she left for her apartment.

"Oh my god! These cakes are amazing!" Sophia said. They were both eating leftovers on the couch. "Free food is such a great job perk!" Sophie added stuffing another cake into her mouth.

"I know! Some people got a 401K, and I get leftovers and a baby."

"Do you even know what a 401k is?" Sophie asked.

"Not at all." Gaby said eating a cake in one bite.

"So how are you feeling about this?" She asked her best friend totally serious.

"I don't know! I just don't know okay! But Sophia, I can't have a baby, I'm still a baby!"

"No wonder that you gained weight in your boobs. Maybe that not such a bad thing." Well the whole bigger boob thing she was glad about. Who wouldn't be happy with that? But with the reason behind it, not so much."

"Sophia, let's face it. We are living day by day. We don't even have money to fill up are fridge!" It was already a miracle that the managed to pay for the electrical bills. "Plus, if Josh learns about it I'm gonna lose my job."

"What would Julie Child do in your situation?" Sophia asked. She did that a lot, asking her that same question to avoid answering.

"I don't know! She would have never gotten herself into this situation in the first place!"

"Well it's not like you have many options. Do you want this baby?"

"I don't know okay!" I don't know!" And she really didn't know. "You know what, I'm tired, it's been a long day. Let's go to bed."

 **One week later**

Caroline had left for a few days and Josh had planned a party. He called it a brogrammer's party and thought it was cool. Gaby still hadn't decided what she was going to day and had started to feel the morning sicknesses come. But they lasted ALL DAY LONG. Why do people call them morning sicknesses anyway? She couldn't understand that. Sophie was over at Josh's and tried to get Gaby go out with her.

"Come one Gaby! I want cheap appetizer and hot guys. Or hot appetizer and cheap guys."

"I don't want to go out okay!" For some reason, something in this kitchen made her want to throw up. And she had no idea of what it was. "As long as it is covered with Ranch."

"You know who else loves ranch? Josh!"

"You know what, maybe you should just tell him!"

"No way! Sophia. I can't do that. He's engaged."

"So what? Does that mean he doesn't get the right to know that he knocked you up?"

"Sophia! Not that loud!" She said just as she started to feel sick again. "Oh no!" She said and ran towards the bathroom where she closed herself up.

"Hey Gaby?!" Elliot was knocking on the bathroom door. "See how sick you are from eating your food?!" Sometimes, she just hated that guy. "Go away Elliot!" Sitting next to the toilet, she was thinking about what she was going to do. "Mom, I'm so lost." She whispered soft enough so Elliot couldn't possibly hear her. Right now, she needed her mom the most. Well, that's not true. She always needed her mom.

"What's going on?" Josh said?

"I don't know… Seems like Gaby is sick or something." Elliot replied.

"Gaby? Are you okay?" Josh asked knocking on the door. Actually, now that her stomach was empty, she was feeling better, but she just didn't want to get out of the bathroom. She had been thinking about what to do for a whole week. Seven days, 168 hours, 10 080 minutes, 604 800 seconds. And she still hadn't figured out what to do about it. Obviously, it wasn't just going to go away by magic. So she had two options. Keeping it or make it go away. But could she really do it? Could she kill her own baby? Piece by piece everything was coming together. No she couldn't. She would never be able to life with herself if she did. She that meant she was going to keep it. She was keeping it. She threw up a little bit more. She was going to have a baby. "I'm going to have a baby." She whispered.

"Did you say something? Gaby? If you're sick you should open the door. Let me drive you back home." Josh said behind the door. Gaby got up and unlocked the door, Josh almost fell inside the bathroom once she did.

" I'm not sick. I just ate something passed due."

"you sure?" Josh asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Now let me go back to work. I've got a party to cook for."

While Elliot was trying his best to get invited to the party Gaby was trying to find something she could eat. She had learned online that saltine crackers usually did the trick. So she had send Sophia to buy her some and was discreetly eating some in the kitchen.

"You do know you're not supposed to eat what you're cooking?" Yolanda said as she came near her. She hadn't even seen her come out of the laundry. "Wait! Are these saltine crackers?! Why would you eat that?! Unless! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PR…"

"HUNGRY? Yes I am!" She yelled before Yolanda could finish. And she did well, because just at that time Elliot came in wearing his usual bowtie.

"I finally found a way to get my invite to Josh's party…" He said all happy and jumping of joy.

"Really? Isn't the first time I hear that today." Yolanda said. In the meantime Gaby took the crackers and poor them in her bag. She was pretty sure half of the crackers had fell into her bag and that she would have to take them out one by one, but she didn't care much…

"Is everything ready for tonight?" Josh asks coming downstairs.

"Yes. Everything is ready. We have a lot's of delicious and handmade things to eat. Like mac and cheese, with bacon."

"Perfect." Gaby had a hard time hanging out around Josh but she had gotten pretty good at hiding it. But now that Yolanda found out her secret, it made it even harder. Elliot followed Josh around and tried to win his invite to the party while Yolanda simply stared at Gaby.

"You have to tell him sweetie!" She whispered.

"I don't have to tell him anything. Because there is nothing to tell." It's not like if she was pregnant with Josh's baby while he was engaged to Caroline or anything. Oh, actually it was.

"Really? Do I have to remind you that I had a son? A perfect one, not to mention, a soon to be lawyer."

"So, it's not because I like to eat crackers that I'm pregnant…"

"No, but the fact that your boobs seem to get bigger by the day and that you spend a lot of time throwing up does. Or do I have to remind you I'm the one who has to clean up after you?"

"Still, nothing to tell. I'm just feeling a bit sick these days that's all. That's also why I eat crackers."

"Gaby, either you tell him, or I tell him. Josh has the right to know!"

"Well, soon there will be nothing to tell anymore." Gaby said without even thinking about what she had said. Of course she wasn't going to do that. But she just couldn't tell Josh. She can't tell him she's pregnant. Because first of all, he would discover that she lied to him the first time he asked, and second, she just couldn't tell him! Not because of one drunken night! She wasn't going to ruin his life.

"Gaby!?" Yolanda said in shock, but right then Elliot comes back looking like his plan had failed, once again.

The next day Gaby had decided to call in sick. She was too nauseous and couldn't leave the bathroom for longer than five minutes. Being pregnant really was no fun. Sophia had already left for work, because lawyers need there coffee to function normally and Sophia was the only one to know exactly what every single person in the firm wanted. After all, "she got it.". Josh had been comprehensive when she had told him she couldn't come to work today. He told her to take care and that there were enough leftovers anyway. She kept on repeating to herself how stupid she had been telling that to Yolanda. She hoped that Yolanda would keep her secret safe, but she knew how much she liked to gossip. When she felled like her stomach wasn't feeling like irrupting anymore she moved towards the couch. With a soft blanket on her and toasts she putted on a romantic movie. She putted pretty woman on because it always made her feel better. Since she was going to stay home watching movies all day she was still wearing her oversized sweatshirt with just some pajama shorts. She was a real mess. Around noon she was out of ice cream… and had already seen 2 movies and a half. She fell asleep during the third one. Thanks to all the movies, she wasn't dreaming of getting fired and ending up on the streets or being chased after by a giant baby. She dreamed about romance. Not hers of course. She was basically playing pretty woman and the hunger games all in one. Which should sound awful, but wasn't at all. Viviane was in the arena, shooting with arrows when someone knocked at the front door. She turned around, still asleep. But someone kept on knocking and managed to wake her up.

"Open the damn door!"

"I swear, if it's Miss Reynolds asking for some sugar I'll close the door on her face." Gaby said standing up and walking towards the door. She opened the door still angry for being waken up when she saw who was knocking in the first place. She should have noticed that Miss Reynolds did not have such a low and masculine voice.

"Finally! I've been calling like ten times already!" Josh said entering her apartment without waiting for permission. She could tell he wasn't alright. He couldn't stay at the same place for longer than 3 seconds and his hands where slightly shaking.

"Really?" Gaby as she closed the door and got her phone that was on the table in front of the couch. Of course, she had put her phone on silent mode. "Sorry, never got those calls sorry…" She said trying to take an _I'm-sorry-I-didn't-hear-my-phone-ring-but-I'm-sick-voice._ She even couches a little to make it seem more real.

"I'm coming too late aren't I?" Too late? Josh finally managed to stay calmly in front of Gaby and looked her right in the eyes!

"Eeeeuh? Was I supposed to cook from here?" She asked still not fully awake.

"Gaby, I know."

"You know what?" She had to play the innocence card.

"Yolanda told me everything. Please tell me I did not come too late!" Too late for what? She was really wondering what he possibly could be too late for?

"Too late for what? And what did Yolanda told you?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner!"

"Josh focus. Speak in logical sentences… because I just woke up, I feel groggy and I have no glue what you're talking about."

"Yolanda told me you are pregnant. Or were. Please tell me you still are and that I didn't come too late…" Oh, so Yolanda did gossip…

"I'm going to kill that woman." Gaby got back on the couch and took her fluffy blanket into her arms seeking for comfort. Yolanda should learn to keep her mouth shut a little bit more.

"So?!" Josh asked for what seemed to be millionth time. "And don't pretend that it's not true because I looked at the security tapes. Caroline lost her ring again and thought Yolanda had stolen it from her." So did Yolanda gossip or was it because she didn't have a choice? Because if Josh did watch those tapes, it was pretty obvious he would know about her from her own mouth.

"Fine! But I don't know why you think you could be too late for anything…" After all, those take 9 months to come out… And she was pretty sure he should know about that.

"She told me that you weren't sick but that you took the day of to get rid of it."

"That's it, I'm cutting her tongue out as soon as I get to work tomorrow."

"Gaby!" He was almost imploring her by now.

"I didn't do anything okay! I only told her so so she wouldn't tell you!"

"Why wouldn't you tell me! You lied to me and told me there was nothing to worry about."

"Exactly! Because there is nothing to worry about! And have you seen your face when I told you I wasn't pregnant?! You were feeling so light that I thought you would fly of the balcony!"

"But it is my child!"

"So what? Look Josh, we both did a huge mistake that night, and I still blame the Champaign. But you're with Caroline and I don't want to make things complicated between you too again. You're happy with her I can see that. I didn't want to compromise anything for you that's all."

"Oh really! So you were going to hide the fact that you are carrying MY baby?! How long would that have worked? 3 months? Maybe more maybe less… and then what? Pretend it wasn't mine to begin with? I'm not stupid, and I know that because I wrote a program that reminds me of that whenever I want!"

"Oooh, I could totally have used that as an excuse! Especially since I met a nice guy on the elevator the other day… he lives on the ninth floor of your building, his name is Cam." Why she was telling him that she had no clue. But she was used to talk more when nervous. "I'm going to shut up now."

"So are you getting rid of it?" Josh asks Gaby, still standing. She hugged the blanket closer to her, hoping she could melt in it and disappear.

"Of course not. I just didn't want to come to work and puke my guts out once again. I'm pretty sure you would have figured out something if every single time I am at work I end up throwing up instead of cooking… Not the best chef ever!"

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me sooner!"

"I still can't believe you're not over that already…" It's not like if she had kept it from him that long. It was only for a week! "Plus even if I wanted to tell you, you're always stuck with Caroline these days, and most of the time it's in your bedroom. Didn't really feel like coming upstairs and telling you that you were maybe making another child in that bed…" For once it seemed like Josh didn't know what to say. So they both just stared at each other, feeling less comfortable by the minute.

"So I'm going to become a father…"

"Only if you want too."

"Like a told you on the balcony, I'm going to do whatever it takes for that child."

"Even tell Caroline? Not sure how she's going to react. She doesn't know I live here right? Because if she does I'm pretty sure I should move right away… Maybe Mexico could be far enough? What do you think? Or should I go to China? I'm tiny, I think I should be able to blend in there. Maybe I'd have to die my hair black and where sunglasses all day long but it should be possible. And while I'm learning to speak Chinese I'll just use google translate on my phone… it's quiet a good app…"

"Gaby! Gaby!"

"I'll shut up now." She said closing her mouth. "So, Am I fired? Because right now I really need the job…"

"Of course not!"

"So what are we going to do?" She asked him. Because she had no idea of what was going to happen next. She didn't even know a single thing about babies, except they cost a lot, puke and eat a lot.

"I think I should tell Caroline first. You know before we decide about anything." Oh, because Caroline should have something to say about it?

"Pretty sure this is between you and me, not between you, me and her."

"Of course, but I have to tell my fiancé don't you think? Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"No, I don't have to go on my check up before another 6 months…"

"Every single website I visited says that you have to go see a doctor as soon as you find out. Maybe you aren't even pregnant and just got a false negative or something."

"Believe me, I am pregnant…" Otherwise the toilet would be much, much cleaner. "But I guess I should take a doctor's appointment."

"Great! I found a good doctor online. Here is her address."

"Pretty sure I won't be able to pay for any doctor you found online. I'll just go to my own. If I wear old clothes and smell bad she thinks I'm a homeless and don't make me pay."

"You're going to this one. And I'm paying."

"Is that how things are going to go for the rest of my life? You telling me what to do and paying for it? Because I'm not sure I'll be in for that!"

"Look Gaby, we can discuss everything later. But right now you need to take an appointment and the least I can do is pay for it. After all, it takes two to get in this situation. And I feel like paying for an appointment is the only thing I can do to make myself useful. So could you please just do it."

"Fine! I'll go to your stupid doctor."

"Thank you!" Now Josh just stood there, being awkward. "Do you think I could go with you?!"

"What? Do you even know what there are going to do to me in there?! There are going to put something down there…" Or at least that's what she saw on TV.

"Not with you with. I could just wait in the waiting room…"

"I don't know. Let's talk about this once you told Caroline. But make sure to warn me when you do… Maybe Sophia knows someone that could get me in the witness protection program…"

 **I just had to write this down to be able to think about something else! I do hope that you enjoyed reading this! And please excuse me for all the mistakes I made writing it, English isn't my first language and I really did my best.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to say I'm surprised to see how many of you already read this story!**

"Hey hey!" Sophia said as she came in the apartment. "You know John, from the office, the one who build his own motorcycle?" Gaby was at the table baking as she responded.

"Yeah, is he out of the hospital yet?"

"No, no." Sophia said feeling bad for him. "But his husband is the manager of the petting zoo and he offered us a job!" she really sounded happy about that news, unlike Gaby.

"Ok, _A_ I have a job, and B I'm allergic to goats, and C not sure pregnant woman should be around animals…" Gaby took a towel and cleaned her hands. "So I'm gonna have to Neeeeeeeeeeeeo." She said making the sound of a goat.

"Well A that's the sound a horse makes and B, the petting zoo is cool new bar and they need shot girls for Saturday night. So all we need to do is wear cute outfits and get guys to drink. Like we do on weekends anyway but now we'll get paaaaiiiid!" She sings with a low voice.

"I don't know, it sounds kind of sexist. Why don't you just throw us back to the fifties where women were stuck in the kitchen and slaving way for their man. Beside, I'm tired." A bell rang behind them. "ooh, Joshes apple pie is done!" Gay said all excited as she took it out of the oven. He had reacted to good about everything that she wanted to make him happy. Plus she was dying for apple pie herself so it was a win win situation.

"So you say you don't want to do it?" Sophia asked insisting.

"No I told you its degrading."

"It pays $500 each."

"Saturday you say?" She could really use the money.

Gaby arrived early at Joshes. He still hadn't told Caroline so they both decided to keep quiet about their situation. Only Yolanda knew and she was too happy to be able to keep it from Elliot that she promised not to tell anyone. If Elliot knew, Gaby would have to endure way too much from him. So they were simply all acting like if everything was normal, only that when Gaby ran towards the bathroom, which luckily, didn't happened that much at work, they all covered for her. Not like if Josh could be mad at her for doing so.

"So is everything ready for Cooper Finley?" Josh asks taking himself a bottle of water out of the fridge. He was really being nice to Gaby, more than usual and had bought her boxes and boxes of saltine crackers. He was hiding it in his closet. The only place where Elliot didn't got his nose into.

"What' a Cooper Finley?" Gaby asked. "Is it a car, can I have one? Cause mine is mostly duck tape." She was kidding about that, she would never give up her own car. Well, she could use a second one of course for when her car would decide not to work, again.

"Cooper Finley is a hacker, that broke into joshes new app and forced it offline for two days." Elliot explained.

"I went offline for two days, but that's only because my neighbors changed their wife password." Luckily for her, Sophia and Gaby managed to find the new one again. Do you know how expensive it would be to get their own Wi-Fi?! "So what are you going to do with him?"

"He left me no choice, I'm going to hire him." Josh said. What? So he hacks into his app and the only thing Josh can come up with is hire him?

"OOOOOOooh, that will show him!" Gaby says thinking about tis _punishment. "_ Force him to work with Elliot every day." That sounds more like a punishment to me. Since they were looking for a place to take him or something to do with him to convince Cooper to come work for Josh, and that all Elliot's idea where bad, Gaby told them to come to the petting zoo.

"Since when do you work at a bar?" Josh asks as it's the first time he hears about it.

"Since I find out parking tickets triple when you don't pay them." The thing she meant to say was since I found out how much a baby costs. And she sure as hell wasn't going to let Josh pay for everything. "Come. I'll put you guys on the VIP list."

"Oh please. You think a 23 year old computer genius is going to work for you because some half naked girls are shaking boobies in his face?" Elliot says upset because Josh didn't go with his idea.

"Saturday you say?" Josh asks to be sure.

At the petting zoo Gaby was wearing this super cute Koala costume and Sophia her panda costume. It was actually kind of fun. And they looked really good in those costumes. They even got some really high tips which was really awesome. If things continued to go on like this, Gaby would have more than enough money to pay for the kids first year… Probably not, but at least for the doctor's appointment she had taken for the upcoming Wednesday. When Josh and Cooper came in at the club, he called her to introduce her to Cooper.

"Hey Gaby?!"

"Did someone Koala my name?" She jokes approaching them. Cooper was a cute guy, a little bit taller as she was, wearing glasses.

"Gaby this is Cooper, Cooper Gaby. She works for me."

"You have your own shot girl, whoaw you are rich."

"You could be too. If you come work for me." Josh immediately says. He wasn't going to wait any longer to offer him a job.

"What? You offer me a job?!" Cooper couldn't believe his ears about it. Or maybe he just hadn't heard it, the music was kind of loud.

"Yeah, he thinks you're highly Koala-fied."

"Stop doing that." Josh pegged.

"ah ah ah " Cooper laughed. "You're funny."

"Keep doing that." Josh changed his mind. "Cooper could you excuse us for a minute?"

"Sure, I'll just go take a peek at the toilets." He said and left Josh with Gaby.

"He's cool." She said about Cooper as he walked away.

"I know. Not the point, are you sure you should be working this late? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Yea sure, because lifting those shots is such heavy work. Look at my arm, I'm going to have muscles in no time!" She joked.

"Gaby."

"Look Josh, I'm not going to stop living because we made a mistake okay! Beside I'm fine! I'm not even tired! And it's actually a lot of fun doing this and I'm not going to stop just because you don't like me being out of my bed at this hour of the night."

"Fine. I'm just trying to protect you."

"Well as you can see, there is no need for your protection right now."

"Should you even be around alcohol?"

"As long as I don't drink it, I'm good."

"But…"

"No but's Josh." She cut him off.

"Fine. And without adding anything, since she felt like she had already won the fight anyways, she went back to work. Leaving Josh behind, Gaby noticed that Sophia was now in a cage.

"What are you doing there?" She asks her.

"Hey. Well the piggy is on a break. He went _wee wee wee_ all the way to the bathroom." She said jokingly. Sophia kept on dancing and Gaby went to get some more shots. While Josh still was trying to win Cooper over _to the dark side of the code._ Get it? Of the code? Never mind. Gaby went back for a tour of the club when she saw Josh and Cooper manly hugging.

"Oh, let's capture this moment." She took her phone and opened it, since it was a flip phone. "Shoe, it's doing that thing again." She should buy herself a new phone, but she could barely even pay her electrical bill.

"Gabs I told you to take it to the genius bar." Josh said. He had tried fixing it, but couldn't find that was really wrong with the phone. Cooper silently asked for Gaby's phone and she hand it over to him. He immediately took care of it.

"I already tried, there is nothing you can do." Josh said so Cooper wouldn't waste time on her phone.

"Well, maybe there is nothing you can do but we both know that your code isn't exactly elegant." Cooper said arrogantly to the man who just over him a job and so a better life. And so they went on fighting and said some more strange stuff. Like how Joshes code could be in southern France or something…

"All fixed." Cooper said handing Gaby back her phone.

"Woow, Josh look. Cooper fixed my phone and het set my home screen to a Koala." Gaby said showing it to him. How cute was that!

"Substandard?" Josh said pissed about what Cooper said. "That's not what wired said when they wrote a paper on me."

"Oh wired, that cutting edge magazine that still prints his copies on paper." Saying this Cooper moved back a little bit and hits Gaby plate, and so most of the drinks fell on her now wet costume.

"Oh, shoot." The alcohol was flowing into her bra as she put down the plate on the table.

"I'm so sorry!" Cooper says as he takes a napkin and start rubbing the alcohol of Gaby. "My hand-eye coordination was severely compromised."

"But your hand-boob coordination is dead on." Josh added not pleased by it at all.

"Take it easy dad, I'm just trying to help her." It's a good thing he couldn't know that Josh was going to become a father and that he was using the word _dad_ just to be arrogant.

"Coop, come on back off."

"No, what's your problem." Coop says still trying to get the alcohol of Gaby's boobs.

"Hands off!" Josh say pushing Coop a side so he wouldn't touch Gaby's boobs anymore.

"Hands off me!" Cooper says pushing Josh back. This only led to Josh becoming even angrier and punching Coop in the face. It was probably the first time in his entire life he punched someone, but he did quite well.

"Oh my God, Cooper are you okay?" Gaby asks as she helps him get back up.

"I'm fine." He says rubbing his face. "How do you feel?" He asks Josh arms open. "You just hit a smaller guy with glasses… and anemia." Without waiting any longer he left the bar. Gaby walked towards Josh and punched him on the shoulder.

"Aaaaauw! Why did you do that?!" He asks Gaby taking a step back and energetically rubbing his painful shoulder.

"No, the question is why did you do that?! Everything was going perfect tonight. You just hired Cooper, I'm getting awesome tips just for serving boos to some strangers while running around in a Koala costume looking cute as hell. Even Sophia in her cage is having the time of her life! So why the hell did you just punched Cooper?!" Gaby said only taking her breathe once done.

"He was touching you!"

"So what? A lot of people our touching me! Like this morning, Yolanda had her hand on my shoulder but you didn't punch her because of it!"

"He was touching your boobs!"

"It's not like if he was a creep or anything! He was just trying to help."

"There is no good reason for touching your boobs! Especially not in public."

"He didn't mean to do it!" Gaby says still defending Cooper.

"I don't care if he meant to do it or not. He just can't do it."

"And why is that Josh?"

"You know damn well why."

"Oh, so is that another rule now? I can be seen with guys when your there?"

"No, it has nothing to do with that." He said feeling the need to defend himself.

"You know what. I think I'll just go back to work and let you cool off. If you see anyone else near me, please try not to punch them." She said getting back to the bar to get new shots, that weren't spilled over her.

"Anyway, Josh basically told me that I couldn't be touch by anyone anymore. Which is mean and kind of judgy." Gaby told Sophia while she was waxing her legs. "Kind of like us when we are watching Bachelors."

"Oh my God, it is so obvious what's going on." Sophia said rubbing the wax strip on Gaby's leg.

"I know… What?"

"Josh is jealous."

"Whyyyyyyyy?" Gaby yells out when Sophia pulls of the wax strip of her leg. "Why would he be jealous, I mean he's engaged and to be married."

"Because you guys slept together and you're pregnant with his child?! Look men are like dogs. Once a dog pied on a tree he doesn't want another dog piing there."

"But Josh can't pick who pies on me."

"No!" Sophia said agreeing. "Exactly, he's not the boss of you." Sophia putting another waxing strips on Gaby's leg.

"Exactly he is. It's not fair!" Sophia pulled it off again without any kind of warning. "Not fair! She repeated because of the pain. "Oooooh." She said out of pain.

"Look you want Josh to keep out of your personal life? Well you'll just have to be professional and set some boundaries." She said putting another strip down, but only this time way above her knee.

"Okay, alright I'm gonna set one right now. You're not going any higher!" Gaby says showing the limit on her leg with her hand. "Besides being professional with him might have worked, if it wasn't for the cake in my oven."

"It's a bun in the oven."

"I don't care."

Soon after getting tortured, or waxed, Gaby changed and got to work. Yolanda was working on the man working on the bathtub so they only two persons on the room where Gaby and Josh. Josh was on the couch, trying to recover from his hang over. He certainly had had a drink too much. While she couldn't even have one, how unfair?!

"Eh Josh, I made you my patented hangover helper." Gaby whispered when she came near the couch. Whatever could have happened last night, Josh was still her boss and like Sophia said, she was going to be professional about it.

"Ugh, just looking at it makes me sick." He said looking at the plate and letting his head fall on the pillow again.

"Good I'm starving." Gaby said taking a seat and eating. Between waking up, getting waxed and go to work, she could tell getting breakfast would only make her go to the bathroom. But now she was hungry and felt like she could eat a whole cow. Not that one would fit in the elevator or that it wouldn't be weird to have a whole cow in the penthouse. After what Elliot tried to convince Josh to sign the apology card that Gaby made and only turned out insulting her.

Since Josh wasn't going to do anything about the Cooper-situation Gaby took matter in her own hands. After all she wasn't going to let him lose Cooper just because he touched her boobs. Even if it had been a really long time since anyone touches her boobs. So she went over to Cooper's and convinced him that Josh wanted to apologize to him in person and invite him to a dinner. While she was apologizing for Josh, Cooper apologized for touching her boobs and bought her a domain name. . Which was really cute and probably the cutest thing someone had even done for her. She couldn't believe Cooper was such a cute and nice guy. Why couldn't she have bumped into him before getting a cake in the oven? Josh had no idea that Cooper was coming over when he came downstairs for dinner, finally feeling better. So when Cooper did show up at his front door, Gaby had to explain herself and of course neither of them was happy about being tricked by Gaby. Somehow, he plans never turned out the way she wanted them to turn, and nobody cared she had made nachos. But somehow, she managed to make them apologize to each other, and also tell Josh she had scratched his corvette by accident. Even if making Josh apologize wasn't that easy. In the end, Cooper and Josh agreed to work together.

"Oh my God my Nachos are magic!" Gaby said all excited when Josh hired Cooper. Both the guys were sitting around the table.

"Thanks for going with your gut man." Cooper said to Josh. Happy to be working for him.

"He, you got to listen to it. It never do you wrong." Josh said about his gut. I guess that if you have a company worth more than I could earn in 10 lifetimes, you should go with your gut feeling.

"Well, I'm going to take your advice on that one, boss." Cooper said. He stood up, and looked straight into Gaby's eyes. "Gaby will you go out with me?" He asked her taking her by surprise.

"Woaw, Cooper your super cute and sweet but I'm, euh, kind of on the spot here." Should she even be dating someone while she was pregnant with her bosses child, which was engaged to a superhot woman who could be a serial killer looking at you through her sniper from the other side of the city, right now, because she already knows about the cake in your over. Or bun , or whatever?

"Let me help everybody out here." Josh said standing up and getting in between Cooper and her. "I know Gaby, and I think that what she's trying to say is…" He then looked at her for a second.

"Yes." She said.

"No." He said at the same time.

"What?"

"What?" They both said simultaneously.

"Coop, would you mind taking those nachos on the terras just for a minute?" Josh asked Cooper pointing at the balcony. Knowing that he didn't had much of a choice Cooper said yes.

"Sure." He took the nachos and walked out on the balcony.

"Okay." Gaby said waiting for Cooper to be out. "Why did you say I couldn't go out with him?"

"I'm about to get in bed with him on a business deal. If you actually got in bed with him it would be a complete disaster. Besides, I don't want you to go you out with him, or with anyone for that matter."

"Why are you being so negative?"

"Because I remember that once time when someone slept with someone in this apartment and it was super awkward and it was us!" He said.

"Yeah, well at least he couldn't get me …" She looked around to see if Elliot wasn't around. "At least he can't get me pregnant!" Because she already was. "Plus, that was so last month. What we have was just a one night thing, turning into an entire life thing."

"Look Gaby, I just don't want you to go out with him okay? Can't you understand that?"

"Funny, I can't go out with anyone, but you're still engaged. Why are you always making up rules for me but you don't even follow them yourself? Why should I be the only one in this mess that has to give up things?!"

"Are you asking me to break up with Caroline?" Was she? Of course not, she wasn't asking him to do that.

"No, not at all." The whole point of not wanting to tell him was for him not to break up with her. "But would you?" What? She had to know. If Caroline would ask him to choose between the two of them, who would he choose? His fiancée? The girl who he's madly in love with and is about to marry. That same girl who's looking like a model, is rich and successful? Or the little blond one, who couldn't manage to pay her electrical bills on time (she had no electricity at home anymore thanks too it…) that slept with hem right after getting hired as his chef and got knocked up during that same night? Not that she wanted to have him. But she wasn't sure he would choose for her and the cake. The cake being the thing growing inside of her and making her sick and tired all the time.

"I don't know."

"If Caroline told you you had to choose between her and me… Or her and the baby if you prefer. Who would you choose?" Well now that the question was popped, she wanted an answer. "Because I need to know if you're going to leave me alone in this situation."

"Hey! Can I get something to drink?" Cooper asked knocking on the window. Taking some juice out of the fridge she handed it over to Cooper while Josh was still awkwardly standing next to the table, looking at Gaby.

"Here you go." She said giving Cooper his drink before facing Josh again.

"I'd choose you." He finally said. "Of course I'd choose you."

"Still you had to think about that for quite some time didn't you?"

"Well of course… I love Caroline. I really do. But if she would ask me to choose between her and the baby. It would be you. Always. Like I said, I'm going to do whatever it takes."

"Fine."

"Fine." He said sitting back at the table. "But you still can't go out with Cooper.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" He said.

"And you still have to tell your fiancé about this whole thing!"

"I'll! As soon as she gets back. It's not something you can do on the phone. Even if that would be awesome." He said like if he was actually thinking about it.

 **Once again I hope you will forgive me for all the mistakes I made writing this. I'm doing my very best! I still hope you enjoyed reading this second chapter! You can always let me know what you think of it by reviewing or sending me PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since I really want to post something tonight this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous once. But I'm getting tired (its 11.30 pm / 23h30 here) and I'm quite satisfied about this chapter. Hope you'll be too!**

Yolanda and Elliot are noticing how different Josh is treating Gabi since she started working for him. Even if Yolanda understands why he does so, she's more than frustrated about it. After all, why would Josh by Gabi a new car? Elliot, who doesn't understand either tries to put Josh on his good side again. Even when Gabi come to work late, because she had had some huge car troubles, the only thing Josh did was hug the poor girl. Of course, Josh wasn't exactly in a position where he could be angry at Gabi. After all he had promised to tell Caroline as soon as possible and he still hadn't told her anything, and she had been back since yesterday. And not make anything better, he even sold Gabi's car and bought her a new one! The car was the last thing she had from her deceased mother and Gabi was terribly upset when he told him what _great_ thing he had done getting her a new car. Of course her mother's was more like a coffin on wheels. BUT IT WAS HER MOTHERS! But everything turned out well and both Yolanda and Elliot forgave Josh for giving Gabi a special treatment. in the end, Gabi even won a brand new USED car. She didn't have much of a choice, when they finally got her car back, it kind of exploded…

In the morning everything seemed to be going absolutely normal. It was Wednesday and today Gabi had an appointment with the doctor. Josh had offered to go with her and to just wait in the waiting room, since Gabi didn't want him inside there with her. The appointment was only in 4 hours so Gabi went to work like usual. Elliot and Josh were eating and omelet when suddenly a tornado came into the penthouse.

"Josh! There's been a horrible disaster I need you!" Caroline said running on high heels towards Josh. It was the first time since Josh learned about the putting his chef pregnant story, that Caroline was in the penthouse and that Josh was seeing her face to face again. Caroline was obviously panicked about something.

"What's wrong? You're shaking!" Josh said taking her hands in his. Seeing them too holding hands like that made Gabi feel awkward, and weird.

"A pipe bursed in my house and all my clothes are wet." She told him all panicking. That's the big disaster? If it would have happened to Gabi, she would just have put her clothes in the dryer. Not that big of a deal, and it did happen to her. Well, it wasn't exactly her pipe that had bursed, only the toilet that wouldn't work anymore and all the clothes she had left on the floor were wet. Only did she throw away those clothes. Who wants to wear clothes that have been into… that?! "Juju, can I stay here until I fix everything. It should only take a week."

"Of course! It will be like a sneak peak of when we'll be married." He said all happy about it. Great, now she would have to cook for

"Maybe I'll give you a sneak peek tonight!" Caroline said excited.

"Yeah well be careful. I'm sure Caroline wants a nice fitting gown for her wedding, not an empire cute dress to hide a baby bump. Just saying." Yolanda said . How bad would it be if Caroline got pregnant too?

"Urrg! That would be awful." Caroline said rolling her suitcase towards the stairs.

"Really would it be?" Gabi asked just to make sure.

"Urg, girls like me are not pregnant, they pay people to carry their babies…" She said. What?!

"Wait what are you saying? You don't want to carry our child?"

"Come on Juju. Do you see me running around with a huge belly? I'm not sure I'd be pretty looking like a whale." Gabi felt aggressed, even if it had nothing to with her. "Besides, I don't want kids."

"Like right away right?" Josh asked. Ever since he had thought Caroline was pregnant, he was really all about being a father. And he was even kind of excited to have a baby with Gabi. Sort off.

"I don't know Juju. Maybe I'd want it in 10 years. Once I'm too old to still be able to go out of the house to show myself. Around 40?"

"Whaaaaat?!" Yolanda yelled. She was over the 40….

"Let's go upstairs to put your clothes away." Josh said to avoid any troubles.

"Oh but there's a lot more in my car." She added but Josh took her suitcase and went upstairs with her anyway.

 **3 Hours 30 later.**

"So how are you feeling?" Josh asked Gabi as they were waiting in the waiting room. Two more women were waiting with them. Both looked like they could explode at any time. It made Gabi nervous. Like really nervous.

"I don't know. Have you noticed bathrooms anywhere? I think I'm going to be sick. I don't know how I should be feeling about it. I guess most women experiencing this are happy about the whole thing and excited. But then again they are married and having a baby with their boyfriend or husband. Unlike me because I'm having my bosses baby, and it's weird. I've always pictured myself being married and living with the guy before giving him babies. And not before I was at least 30 and had published my first cook book. I don't…"

"Okay, I get it. You're nervous." He said not standing to hear anything else come out of her mouth.

"Thank you!" She said finally able to breathe. "How do you feel?"

"I'm kind of excited." He said rubbing his hands on his legs. He did kind of look happy, at least he was smiling and not looking like if he was going to throw up. "And I hope you don't see me only as your boss, but as your friend to."

"Of course, my friend who pays my paychecks. But you know we are friends." She had to make a huge effort to shut up.

"You sure you don't want me in there with you?"

"I'm not sure of anything anymore. I should have asked Sophia to come." The only person she truly wanted inside with her was the only one who would never be able to make it, her mom.

"You miss her don't you?" Josh asked out of nowhere.

"Sophia? Pfff no, I'm going to see her at home. The bachelors are on TV tonight, she wouldn't want to miss that!"

"Your mom I mean."

"Oh, yes. I'm sad every time I think about that fact that she'll never be able to meet the cake…"

"What?!"

"Never mind." Even if Josh was already picturing himself learning how to write code to a girl or a boy, it was still to abstract for Gabi. "When are you planning on telling Caroline?"

"Tonight. About that, do you think you could make us a really nice dinner?"

"Sure, why not. After all it's not like if you're asking the mother of your unborn child to cook dinner for you and your fiancée. Oh wait, it is!" The overly pregnant woman two chairs further looked up from her magazine and looked at Josh.

"Not cool man! Not cool." She had a cute accent when she said the word man.

"Sorry, still nervous." She said.

"So do you want me in there with you?" He asked one more time. It was pretty obvious he wanted to be there when she would see the baby.

"You do know what they are going to do to me in there right? It's kind of intimate…"

"I know, but I'll just stand right next to your hands and shut up. You won't even notice I'm there!" He promised imploring.

"I don't know. I'll be naked in there."

"And I've already seen you naked!" He said like if that makes any difference. "That one time…"

"And we were completely drunk."

"Fine, I won't ask anymore."

"Fine."

"Fine!" He said to have the final word.

"Gabi Diamond?" A doctor asked coming out of the cabinet.

"That's me!" She said standing and feeling like she had cotton legs. She walked towards the doctor and saw that Josh was sitting on the chair, gently waiting for her to come back. "So are you coming with me or what?" She asked.

"Of course!" He said as he stood up. With a hand on her back they both went into the doctor's cabinet.

 **Inside the doctor's office**

Josh did as promised and did like if he wasn't in the room while Gaby was putting on that stupid paper gown and came back to be examined, he looked away and closed his eyes while she was taking place on the seat.

"I guess you both are very excited to see your baby for the first time." Doctor Ravi said positioning Gaby right. She was feeling way over just awkward. Her legs wide open, wearing only a paper dress with Josh right next to her. Even with all her cuteness and charms, this was really making her feel like a slob.

"Very!" Josh said looking at the other side of the cabinet as Gabi got in position.

"Is it your first baby?" The doctor continued asking. She probably needed to know all that stuff, along with another bung of stuff that Gabi had no idea of.

"Yes, it is." The doctor took some gel warned Gaby and there it was, the most awkward point of the visit. Without even thinking Gaby sought Josh's hand and she found it as it seems he had been waiting for it all along too.

"I have to say you make a really cute couple." Doctor Ravi said assuming they were.

"Oh, but we are not a couple. He's my boss." Gaby said. "Not just my boss, he's my friend. Just a friend. I don't have a boyfriend or anything. Just friends. Or at least that's what he was saying just a few minutes ago in the waiting room. What a strange way to call a room. A waiting room. You immediately know that's where you're supposed to wait for something but what? You could be waiting for anything truly."

"Gaby…" Josh knowing how to calm her down by now.

"He's engaged." She told the doctor. "But not to me. To his fiancée. To Caroline."

"Alright Gaby. I think she gets it." Josh said.

"It kind of happened by accident you know. They were broken up! I would have never done something like this before but there was so much Champaign!"

"Gaby!"

"Sorry. I think I'm going to shut up now."

"Excellent." The doctor smiled, but Gaby couldn't understand why she was smiling. Nothing about this situation was funny. Except her paper dress maybe. The doctor touched some buttons before turning the screen towards both Josh and Gaby. Josh was still looking at the other side of the room, like he had promised he would be doing.

"So this is your womb." Doctor Ravi showed Gaby on the screen.

"This is the placenta. And this little thing right here, is your baby." She said showing a peanut looking shape.

"Really? That little thing there? It looks more like a stain to me." Gaby said looking at that little black peanut.

"What is it like?" Josh asked.

"You can look." Gaby said. After all, he wasn't coming here for her.

"You sure?"

"Yes I am." Josh turned his face towards the screen.

"Okay, what am I looking at exactly? To me this just all looks the same. It looks a little bit like a photo negative."

"This is your baby." Doctor Ravi repeated showing the peanut on screen.

"Really? That's my baby?" Josh said smiling. He seemed even more excited about it than before. Gaby only felt weird and something she quiet couldn't name. It was a warm feeling, but she had never experienced it before. "I mean our baby."

"Yeah, don't pretend I'm not there. Without me there would be no peanut in my oven." Why was she saying that? It made no sense at all!

"You are about 6 weeks far." Well that sure was true. It confirmed that Josh was the father, not that she needed anyone to confirm that, he was the only guy she had slept with in a long while.

"Is everything okay?" Gaby asked.

"Everything seems perfect. Now would you like me to print you a photo?"

"YES! I mean yes please." Josh said before Gaby could even answer. "I can't wait to tell Caroline." And there it was. A _wouch_ that felt like Gaby was being slapped. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father!" Gaby couldn't believe he was going to be a mom. Not really, she couldn't even see herself as being a mom right now. At all. But she was, she was about to be a mom to some tinny little human being.

"Can you please not talk about her right now? You're ruining the moment for me." She didn't need to be reminded of his fiancée right now.

"Sorry." Josh said still smiling.

"Okay, I'll let you change and then we can discuss the rest. Josh you can wait with me in my office."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Josh is probably going to tell Caroline in the next chapter. But I'm not sure yet on** _ **how**_ **she'll react. If you want to give me your opinion about it, go ahead! You can review or PM me all the time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The first thing I did this morning when waking up was check my e-mails. I was so surprised and excited when I noticed how many reviews I had had during the night on this story and how much more I got during the day. For some 6 are not much, for me it is amazing!**

"So my son Derrick is home from law school for the summer." Yolanda announced proudly when Gabi and Josh came back from _groceries._ Yolanda knew that wasn't what they were doing, but she went along with it. "I don't play favorite with my children but Derrick is my favorite!" She said like every single _normal_ mom would do. Except Yolanda wasn't exactly _normal_ and she didn't know so many mothers so it wouldn't probably be right so.

"So how is he? Last time I spoke with him he and his girlfriend Cheryl were getting pretty serious." Josh asked. Gabi was surprised he was even speaking to Yolanda's son. Hell, she was even surprised she had more than one kid!

"Well now it's seriously over!" Yolanda said way to excited about it. "She was all wrong for him. And I was not shy about my feelings."

"Oh man, poor Cheryl. I wouldn't want to get on your bad side because you are just… the best person ever!" She ended on a happy tone. It was certainly not the moment to upset Yolanda. She should wait at least 3 more months to upset her, so nobody, meaning Elliot, wouldn't know about the cake before the oven was round…You know what I mean right? Right? Exactly.

"But forget about poor Cheryl, what about poor Derrick? He's a mess." And for Yolanda to say that about her _favorite,_ it would probably be so.

"This is exactly why I'm never in relationships." _Of course, 'that's' why._ Gabi thought by herself.

"And San Francisco thanks you!" Isn't it real love between Yolanda and Elliot?! "Well I'm going to help him get over her!" It sounded like she had a plan. "I stocked the fridge, updated the cable and bought us a tandem bike." Could it be that Yolanda made as good of a plans as Gabi usually does?

"Waaw!" Josh said eating something. "You know exactly what I heartbroken 24 year old guy needs." By the look on her face, it was obvious Josh had to choose his words carefully, so he said to most obvious thing. "Tandem riding with his mother." Sure that's only thing he needs. "Look, Derrick needs a rebound. What he needs is a new girl."

"But he already has a girl, his mama. Maybe you're right. Maybe I should hook Derrick up with someone. But where I'm I going to find someone good enough for my son." Gabi felt so incredibly good. After all, was she cute, charming and funny? What else could a 24 year old heartbroken guy need? "I mean come on. Someone who is smart, sweet, I mean totally together." Gabi swooshed her hair behind her shoulder. It was like Yolanda was describing her! "I know! Gabi?!"

"Yes!" Wasn't she so right for him?!

"Hum!" Josh couches his meal back in his plate.

"Is Sophia seeing anyone?" Yolanda asks her, making her good mood fall back in her shoes.

"For a moment there I actually thought you were going to ask Gabi to hook up with Derrick!" Josh said still couching like something was stuck in his thought.

"Are you kidding me? That girl is a train wreck!" Ooh, how sweet? Not at all!

 **After dinner**

Elliot and Yolanda where both upstairs. Yolanda said she was going to clean the bathroom and Elliot, well nobody really knows what Elliot does so that doesn't matter. He was probably doing the same thing as Yolanda anyway, trying to sneak into the brand new bathtub. Gabi had taken a plate upstairs for Caroline, she was still sorting her clothes out in the bedroom. Gabi was now cleaning the kitchen, because Yolanda didn't like to clean the mess she made in it and when she did nothing was ever back at the right spot for Gabi. How hard is it to leave everything organized in the kitchen? Well, organized for Gabi was more like, not too messy anyway so not relevant. Josh was reading wicked on the couch.

"So are you planning on telling Caroline today?" She asked him cleaning of a casserole.

"I was going to do it when we came back. But there were way too many guys in the bedroom with her."

"euh, What?"

"Oh you know, Calvin Klein, Michael Kors, Valentino…"

"Of course! I knew that…" Gabi said still not getting it.

"Her clothes, does are designers."

"Right! I knew that. Funny fact, if I sold just one of her way to many dresses, I should probably be able to eat for a month! And I certainly didn't look it up online…" With a pair of shoe, she could eat for like two months!

"It just didn't felt right. I thought I could tell her over a nice dinner… In a week, or two maybe…"

"Josh! You said you were going to tell her!" Gabi was walking on eggshells here. She felt like if it was writing on her forehead. _I'm pregnant with Josh's baby! I'm the girl he slept with when you guys broke up!_

"I know, I know. And I will. I just have to find the right moment."

"I hope that won't be in 8 months, when I'll be pushing out something out of me!"

 **At home**

Sophia was getting ready for her date with Derrick. That girl was looking fiiiiine! With her little blue dress and nicely done make-up she was already for her night out with the gorgeous and sexy Derrick, she had seen on pictures online. While Sophia was getting ready to go out, Gabi sat on the couch with her date for the night, meaning mister Corn, Pop Corn. When Derrick rang at the door Sophia opened it and got an awesome bouquet. The last thing Gabi had received from a guy, _was a baby_. Not really the typical gift you get.

"Come on in Derrick!" Sophia invited him in. He walked in and Sophia closed the door, taking a peak at how he was looking from behind.

"Hi, I'm the girl your mother didn't think I was good enough for you!" Gabi introduced herself shaking hands.

"Ow, Gabi! Funny, you don't look like a train rack." Well she was! Even she knew she was a train rack, she was just too proud to admit it. But turned out Derrick wasn't ready to go on a date yet and he still wasn't over Cheryl yet. Let's say Sophia wasn't trilled having to stay at home instead of going out with the guy.

"Sounds like she's good enough for the entire world, but not Yolanda." Sophia said after hearing the whole story.

"But Derrick, Cheryl sounds like the one! You don't just meet somebody like that. I kind of had that with the last guy I went out with. We had this amazing connection, until his girlfriend came back. But the point is, if you love somebody you…"

"I do! She's perfect for me but my mother refuses to see that."

"Well that you gotta make her."

"How?"

"Oh no. Oh noo. I know that look!" Sophia said looking at Gabi.

"What look?"

"The _I-got-a-great-plan-look._ The _my-plan-isn't-going-to-work-out-look-but-we'll-try-anyway_ look."

"That's not true! My plans often work out."

"Name one?"

"Eeeeeeuh, getting a job!" Well she did have the job at Joshes didn't she?!

"Fine. Go for it." Sophia said.

"You have to date someone that's so not right for you. Someone you'll be sure Yolanda would never want you to be with. When she sees you with that girl, she's going to beg Cheryl to come back."

"Fine, I'll do it!" Sophia said wrapping her arm around Derrick's shoulder.

"Not you, Yolanda loves you! Why do you think she tried to set Derrick up with you and not me?" _Ding ding ding ding ding_! Both Derrick and Gabi looked at each other straight in the eyes having the same idea.

"Oh my damn!" Derrick said.

"Oh I would be the most perfect horrible girlfriend for you. No mother ever approves of me."

"Yeah, but don't you forget something?" Sophia asked her best friend?

"What?"

"You know what?!" Sophia said pointing at her stomach with her chin.

"Ooooh, right. Yolanda is going to tell him about that…" Especially if she dated her son.

"Tell me what?" Derrick asked.

"First you have to promise not to tell it to anyone! Certainly not Josh or Elliot." Gabi said. She named Josh mostly so Derrick wouldn't find out he was the father, yet.

"I'll do whatever it takes!"

"Well Derrick. You're new girlfriend is pregnant."

"Whaaaat!?""

"Yeah, and Yolanda knows so she'll use that against us."

"It's okay. I can play with that." Derrick rubs his hands together. "Are you sure you are? Cause, you don't look pregnant."

"Ooooh, that's the sweetest thing I've heard all day!"

 **The next day in the morning.**

Gabi was in the hallway waiting for Derrick to tell his mother how his night went.

"She's funny, she's smart, she's amazing!" Derrick told her making his mama smile.

"Oh good morning Yolanda! Hey baby pie!" Gabi said entering the penthouse and putting an arm around Derrick's shoulder while looking lovingly at him. He wrapped her in her arm too and had his hand on hip.

"Baby pie? Who are you calling baby pie?" Yolanda asked hoping she missed something.

"Yolanda you have an amazing son and we had an amazing time last night."

"no no no, nono nono. I set you up with Sophia. Stable, grounded Sophia. I mean Gabi, I love you but you're not exactly future wife of the United States material."

"I think a first lade with a few bad credits and a few bad choices is relatable."

"Here come anger sweats!" Yolanda said pointing a finger up to take a break. "Did you even tell him about, _your situation_? Because my baby isn't ready for that!" She couldn't speak in clear words, because Elliot was on the other side of the room not even pretending not to be listening.

"I know about everything. I mean isn't that amazing! I get two for the price of one!" Derrick said whispering the last part to his mama.

"I'm gonna go in that laundry room, and I'll get on my knees and PRAY!" Yolanda said. "Pray that that tequila hidden in the cabinet is still there!"

 **Five minutes later**

Derrick went to see if Yolanda didn't drowned it that bottle of tequila and gods knows where Elliot was when Josh came downstairs.

"Gabi? We need to talk!" Josh said looking like he had been hit by a taxi. He was all sweaty and his face was so serious it looked like his eyes were going to pop out.

"Can it just wait for a minute, I'm almost ready to put this in the oven." Some really sweet bacon cupcakes.

"No it cannot wait. Please follow me in my office." Josh said already leaving the living room for it.

"Alright." She left everything like it was, washed her hands of quickly and followed him into the office. As soon as she got in he closed the door behind her.

"Is it true?" He asked her.

"That I'm making you bacon cupcakes? Yes, that's so true!"

"That's you're dating Derrick!"

"Where have you heard that?!"

"Doesn't matter where I heard it. Is it true?!"

"Why? Because you're going to forbid me to see him too? Why don't you just make a list of all the guys I cannot date? Wait, let me make it easier for you, just right the word EVERYBODY on a post-it note. Because that's what it is all about right? You are engaged about to be married and I'll have to stay single for the rest of my life just because I got pregnant. Do you really think that's fair? You don't hear me complaining about you being with Caroline or forbidden you to see her? Hell you don't even hear me complaining about anything. When in fact it is MY body that's going to change during the few months! But as long as I follow everything you want it's okay right? Well nooooooo, it is not!" When she finally stopped she took a huge breathe. "I should really learn to breathe between words."

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. It's just, I feel so protective of you that… To be totally honest, I would like to lock you up in the penthouse and not even let you go outside because I'm scared of what could happen. And it's not like you I forbid you to date guys, it's more like I don't want you too. And don't ask me why, because I don't have a straight answer for that."

"Goddamned Josh, I'm not your tree."

"You're not my what?"

"You're jealous!"

"So what if I was. You're the mother of my child! The mother of my baby! Wouldn't you think it would be weird if I wanted to see you date?"

"You're the father of mine and you're engaged and too afraid to tell your fiancée, what should I say?"

"I'll tell her after my birthday. She'll be in a better mood after that."

"That's a little bit close to the wedding don't you think?"

"Maybe." He said thinking about it. "But you didn't really answered the question, are you dating Derrick?"

"No, I'm just pretending it so Yolanda begs for Cheryl to come back."

"oh, okay fine. But you know this will never work right?"

"Why does everyone keep saying this?!"

 **Soooo? Any thoughts? I hope you all liked it and I'll TRY to post something tomorrow too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you still like this story and that you'll enjoy this chapter!**

Gabi was on the couch putting the final touch on her present when Sofia walked in the room.

"Something smells so good!" She said as she got near the smell. "Oooh." She brought her hands together like if she was going to pray. "You made me muffins."

"Eeeuh, no. Those are for Joshes birthday. So feel free to look it as many as you want."

"Can I look at them all the way to my mouth?" Sofia asked.

"Na ah ah ah! Yours is here!" Gabi said pointing Sofia's muffin out. She had just eaten one by herself, barely breathing between bites… She really was a good chef.

"Aaaaw. The little runty sad one from the leftover bather." Sofia said joining Gabi on the couch and looking at that sad but still delicious muffin on the table. "Oooh. I'm going to put it out of his misery." And she was already unwrapping it.

"I can wait to see the look on Joshes face when I'll give him my birthday present." Gabi said excited about it. She had spent weeks on that thing because she knew how happy it would make him.

"Okay. I'm going to say it one more time." Sofia quickly swallows the bite she had taken. "Your gift is super girlfriendy."

"Oh please, it's his favorite childhood blanket that got partially destroyed in a fire. All I did was hunt down the exact color on the internet and take crochet classes and then spent 3 weeks recreating it. I mean that is the same thing that I would do for anybody."

"Right. So did he tell Caroline yet."

"Nope."

"And how much muffins did you ate because that makes you nervous?"

"Oooh, not that much. Only four."

 **At Joshes**

"Hey, sorry I'm late. We ran out of hot water and I had to shower one body part at the time." Gabi said to Yolanda as she walked into the penthouse with a basket of her delicious muffins. Yolanda was busy wrapping something tiny up in the kitchen. "But I did make birthday banana chocolate chip muffins." Even if she had to shower with cold water, she was in a good mood.

"Well feed me one because I have to tie up at least a hundred more ribbons." And she opened her mouth to get her fair share of muffin. In the meantime, Elliot came in talking to some Terrence guy on the phone about tablecloth samples.

"You know they look great. IN MY TRASHCAN." Elliot said and hung up. Something was happening here and Gabi couldn't yet understand what it was.

"What's going on, is this all for Joshes birthday party?" She asked and took eggs out of the fridge to make breakfast.

"No. Caroline's dreams wedding venue became available so they moved the moved the wedding up to Saturday."

"What? No no no no! Josh is supposed to be getting married in six months from now! Not now, Not NOW! NOT NOW!" Did that meant he had told Caroline and she was okay with it? Because she couldn't imagine Caroline being okay with this at all. Or maybe Caroline was already planning how she would push her of the balcony and claim self-defense. Or was he really going to marry her without telling her first? That sounded like one of Gabi's bad plans. "I mean euh. I mean YEAH Josh is going to marry!" She faked being excited about it in front of Elliot. "How is Josh feeling about that?"

"Hey guys! Isn't this a great day? Today is full of greatness today is a great day!" Josh said as he came downstairs and slides the rest of the stairs off.

"I think he'd say great!" Yolanda said answering her question.

"Well yeah, because today is your 30st birthday." Gabi said bringing him the muffin basket.

"You remembered my birthday. And my favorite muffins? Wonder if I'd still loved them if it was the only kind I would eat for the rest of my life." Even if he wasn't really acting like it, he was nervous.

"Okay Josh listen. We have a salmon situation." Elliot told him like Josh wasn't nervous enough yet.

"We have a salmon situation." Josh said freaking out.

"People this wedding is in five days. IT IS HAPPENING!" At those words, Josh fainted and Elliot got him just in time. "I'll never let go Josh! Never!"

 **At dinner**

"This birthday dinner is so delicious! Makes me almost forget that its 8 o'clock and I'm still at work." Yolanda said with a huge smile. Elliot had huge plans for the dinner. But none of the things he wanted Gabi to make was something she was allowed to eat. So Josh turned down Elliot and told him that Gabi was perfectly able to take care of the dinner. And after all, it was her job. For once it had been Josh that took care of the situation. He hadn't told Caroline yet, but was planning on doing it tonight, after dinner. And just like always, she was late. And as long as Caroline didn't know about it, Gabi didn't want anyone else to know either, including Elliot. But that was just an excuse for not having to tell people yet. She was still getting used to the idea herself.

"Well it's time for the best part. Presents!" Gabi said hands up. She couldn't wait to see his face.

"No no, we have to wait for Caroline." Josh said. "Her favorite part about birthdays is when she gets to see how much better her present is then everybody else's." He explained. What a weird thing.

"Ooh, I'm so excited for her to be my new boss!" Yolanda said faking it again took her plate and went to the kitchen to clean it up.

"Well while we wait. There is a Julia Robert marathon on and if we go in see it now, we could catch my favorite part of pretty woman." She had always loved that movie.

"I don't have time to waste." Elliot really was one of the most subtle guys ever don't you think? "I have too many things left to do for the wedding. Frankly I'm fried!" And he left for the kitchen too.

"I don't want to watch pretty woman. It's so corny." Josh said.

"By corny do you mean the most romantic movies of all time? Especially when Richard Gere climbs on Julia Robert's fire escape with Roses?"

"See!" Josh said like if he just made a point. "No guys would ever do that! Why not just, go through the front door?"

"Because he wants to show how much he cares about her! It's called a grant gesture!"

"You're such a girl!" Josh laughed it off.

"I know that already. Because if I wasn't, you'd be puking your guts out, not me." She reminded him. Even if she didn't like to talk about it too much, sometimes she felt like reminding him that she was the one _suffering_ most off their situation. Suffering being a big word. Caroline finally got at the penthouse.

"Oh, what a day I've had!" Caroline said as she closed the door behind her. Gabi instantly got nervous. Like she always was around Caroline now. She looked at her reflection in the window as she walked to the kitchen. Nope, nothing was written on her forehead. "The bridal shop has summer sales. I hate sales. I mean if you can afford to pay full price, you don't deserve nice things." Well Gabi was thinking the exact opposite. If you can afford to pay full price, imagine what you can get during sales?! "What are you guys doing?" Caroline asked putting a few bags on the couch.

"Celebrating my birthday." Josh told her.

"Of course!" She replied looking weirdly at him. "Which is why I rushed over here for my Juju's big day." Josh wrapped an arm around her shoulders. As it was obvious that she had completely forgotten Joshes birthday Gabi felt bad for him. She felt bad for him and bad for Caroline. She felt like she had stolen something from her by getting pregnant. Even if she got pregnant when they were broken up.

"You know what. It's my birthday. I want to open your present first."

"Josh… I euh… I Euh."

"Ahahahaha. I get what you're doing. I get it. She's pretending like she didn't get me a present. But she did because it's my birthday."

"Seriously. Josh, I" Caroline tried to explain him.

"Euh Caroline? How long are you going to torture the man? She asked me to wrap her gift to you." Gabi lied. "So I'll, just, it's on the comptoire." And so Caroline gave Josh the blanket Gabi had been making for weeks. But he, she didn't care that much. Not when she saw how happy that made him. His face was priceless. Even better than the face a kid makes on Christmas morning. Unlike Caroline's face. She couldn't believe that she had just given him a blanket. But when she heard what a huge deal it was for Josh, she quickly changed her mind.

"Yes she did. She saw a picture of you kid with it so she took crochet classes to learn how to make it." Gabi said to help Caroline out.

"Wow. Caroline this is amazing." Josh said still amazed.

"I know."

"Well it should be, it took her 3 weeks to make it." Gabi said without really knowing why.

"This is it." Josh said looking at the blanket. "This is what I needed. Look, I'm not gonna lie, I've been really stressed out by the wedding this week. But the woman who would give me this; that's the woman who knows my heart." Gabi felt weird inside hearing what Josh was telling Caroline. He took her hands and looked her straight into the eyes. "And the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." They hugged but then Josh took a step back and looked at her again. "That's also the woman that deserves to know the truth." He added. Gabi only wanted to do one thing, hide. Hide far far away from here.

"What truth?" Caroline asked him.

"Maybe you should take a seat." Josh said. He guided Caroline towards the couch. Meanwhile, Gabi tried to walk out of the room without anyone noticing she was there. Yolanda and Elliot had done so well she even hadn't noticed they were gone yet!

"Josh, you're scaring me."

"Look. Caroline." He started. "Remember a few weeks ago, when we broke up?"

"I remember getting back together and getting engaged. But I remember that part too." She said looking at her HUGE engagement ring.

"Yeah. Do you remember what happened that night?"

"Ooo Juju. You know that didn't mean anything for me. It was just a guy, an on time only thing. You do know I love you." She said like if what she had done wasn't that big of a deal.

"Yeah, I'm not talking about that part."

"What are you talking about then?"

"You know the girl I was with that night?"

"A girl? Oh right. I keep forgetting about that, after all, she's probably nothing compares to me. Isn't it Juju?"

"Well. Caroline. My sweet Caroline." Gabi was almost out of the kitchen by now. "Well, turns out, that girl is…"

"Oh Juju. Is she trying to steal you money? Because if she is we could go to the police…"

"No, it's not that at all. In fact I should give her way more money than I am…"

"You're giving her money?! Is she like a prostitute or something? Are you still sleeping with her?"

"No no no! Not at all. She's not a prostitute. In fact, she's a great woman. Really, she's funny, smart, kind of goofy."

"So what? Are you trying to tell me that you are in love with her?" Almost out… Just 10 more seconds and she would be out.

"No, believe me, I love you… But. Okay, I'm just going to say it. Well turns out, you're going to be a stepmom!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" Caroline said staying up. Gabi couldn't hear anything more because she got out of the apartment.

 **30 minutes later.**

Gabi, having forgotten her phone in the kitchen had wait for 30 minutes in the hallway. Once she couldn't hear any screams anymore, she quickly got in and got back out through the front door. Of course, as she got out, she took a piece of the birthday cake she had made earlier with her. It was an all chocolate cake with blue bubbles on it.

"So good!" She said biting in it. Sofia had been texting her trying to find out if Josh did say something to Caroline. When she looked up her phone, she noticed she wasn't the only one waiting for the elevator to come up. Caroline was standing right in the middle of the hall, right in front of the elevator.. A tissue in her hands. She was looking gorgeous like always, even if she had obviously been crying. She had big red puffy eyes and her cheeks where glittery. She hadn't had the time to wipe them off before the door got open.

"Oh, I forget to push on the button I see." She whispered.

"Oh hey Caroline!" Gabi said surprised. She was really hoping that during the yelling and screaming Josh never mentioned herself as being _that girl_. How long would it take for Caroline to hire a professional to kill her? An hour? Maybe two?

"Or you planning on waiting out there or are you coming in?" Caroline said using her usual tone.

"Yes yes of course." She quickly wiped her mouth off… She probably had some chocolate on her face and if she had to be with miss perfection in the elevator, she at least wanted to look descent.

"Oh… I forget to thank you for your magnanimous gesture with Joshes present."

"oooh." Gabi said swallowing what was left of that stupid cake bite. "You oh. Magnanimous is a good thing right?"

"Absolutely. Now how much do I owe you?" Gabi was really surprised about that. She had no idea of what happened between her and Josh and now Caroline was acting like nothing happened.

"Oh! No, Caroline, you don't have to pay me."

"Put you saved me. I mean I would have hated to upset Josh when the wedding was so close."

"Oh don't worry about it!" Gabi said wondering if there still was a wedding to worry about. Not that she was worried or anything. Fine, maybe a little. "The look on his face was payment enough."

"Ok. I'd loved it, if this could be our little secret."

"if what could be our little secret." Gabi said playing along. Fine. If Caroline didn't want anyone to know she wasn't going to tell. Not that she would have if she hadn't asked her.

"The gift…"

"yeah yeah yeah, I'm kidding."

"Thank you Gabi." Caroline said as the elevator finally got there.

"You know my name." What a shock. Caroline actually knew her name! Who would have guess!

"Oh good! I almost went with Libby." Caroline got on the elevator. Expecting Gabi to follow her in. But apparently she wasn't dealing so well with the cake she just had and would have never have enough time to rush home. "Are you coming or what?!"

"I forgot my phone inside!" Gabi said even though she was holding her phone in her free hand. The door closed behind her taking Caroline with them as Gabi rushed back in the penthouse to the bathroom, where she abandoned that delicious piece of cake that had barely be inside her stomach. When she walked out of the bathroom. Yolanda was waiting there for her. She was looking at her with pure love on her face.

"That blanket was from you?" She said, not really as a question.

"Yeah, not funny?" Yolanda probably had heard her talk to Caroline outside the penthouse. She didn't even know Yolanda was still there! "And the look on his face. Did you see how happy he was? And now he knows for sure that Caroline is the one. Yeah me!" What had she done?! When she realized that she had just ruined every single chance of having something with Josh she asked for the one thing that resolved every problem. "Is there ice cream?" And so Yolanda took her in her arms. When Josh finally decided to do what right and tell Caroline, Gabi still had no clue what actually had happened between the two of them and if she still had to make the wedding cake. She didn't even know if there still was a wedding to make a cake for. And more important, she didn't know if she had just pushed the father of her unborn child in the arms of his gorgeous fiancé. And why was she feeling so terribly bad about that?

 **As usual I try to go along with the original story even if I have to bend sometimes… Hope you guys liked it! If you want to say something, give your opinion or some maybe something you would like to see happening in this story you can always leave a review or send me a PM. I'll do my best to keep you happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know the previous chapter was a little bit sad… But don't worry, this one will make you feel better.**

"Woaw." Sofia repeated for like the fifth time. Gabi had just told her everything that had happened, from the meal they had eat her ride back home.

"I know… "

"I can't believe it." She added. Meanwhile Gabi was sitting on the sofa hugging a pillow. "I can't believe you didn't bring me some cake!" Sofia said.

"Sofia! Come on. What I'm I going to do?! I have no single clue on what's going on between Josh and Caroline and frankly, Sofia, I don't know what to do anymore. It's like my whole life is getting out of control!"

"That's what happens when you sleep with your boss…"

"Sofia!"

"Alright. First thing first, do you have a dress for the wedding rehearsal?"

"Of course. I bought one and we both know that I'm not going to fit in it anymore way too soon. I thought I'd only start to gain weight a few years after being married! Not before I even managed to find myself a boyfriend."

"Great!"

"What's great about that?!"

"I know someone who'll get a new dress soon!" Sofia said pointing at herself.

"Sofia, he said she was the one for him, all because of that blanket… Don't you think I should tell him the truth?"

"You can't tell Josh that gift was from you…"

"But if I don't he'll be marrying Caroline under false pretenses. And that could lead to a painful divorce and then it would all be my fault!" She hugged the pillow closer to her. If it would have been a man, he would be dead by now. Well, if it would have been a man, she wouldn't be in so many troubles either!

"Okay, you know what I think? I think that Josh moving up his wedding, has made you spin just a little bit out of control and that his conversation with Caroline just put you right over the top and now you're out of your mind."

"But don't you think he deserves to know the truth?"

"Believe me, truth and marriage don't go together." Really? And that while Sofia had still both of her parents and that they were both living happily ever after…

"I thought truth was the foundation of any good marriage."

"Gabi, you have told me over and over again that all you care about is Josh being happy. Exactly?"

"Right. But I care about way more than that."

"And? Did he seem happy last night?"

"I don't know, I left before he finished his talk with Caroline. I didn't want that to explode in my face."

"If you tell him that blanket was from you, that's going to break his heart, is that what you want?" No, she didn't want that. She wouldn't even have told him she was pregnant if she could have hid it from him long enough. That way everything would be much easier for him. But that sure wouldn't be the case for her.

"No. But is it so wrong from me to actually want to be honest with the guy? After all, were stuck together for life, and to be honest, I don't really see Caroline as good step-mom material."

"Me neither, I keep seeing her as Cinderella's stepmother!"

"Fine. But I keep wondering…"

"Gabi it's time to let it go. Josh is about to marry someone else okay. You're even supposed to bake his wedding cake!"

"I know, I know and I've accepted that." She didn't really accept it and she knew it. "You know what, no more wondering. I believe in faith. What is meant to be will be and true love always wins."

"Gabi. Real life is not like Pretty Woman. You're not a hooker."

"I know, because Vivienne wasn't pregnant of his kid."

"I mean the man you love isn't going to climb the fire escape declaring his love. Man don't run thought airports and they don't knock on the door in the middle of the night expressing their undying love for you. Those things just never happen." Sofia said to make her understand once and for all. Then, completely out of know where someone knocked on the door. Both Sofia and Gabi looked at it like if someone just said they had won the lottery. Sofia took the baseball bat that was underneath the table and Gabi went towards the door. "Okay open up I'm ready." Sofia said. When she finally opened the door, she was not expecting that person to be here. At all. In fact she believed he was half way around the world. What the hell was he doing here?

"Oh my God. Cooper I thought you were in China!" he was wet and she hadn't even noticed it was raining outside. It was even more than just raining since she could definitely see some lighting through the window.

"Yeah, well I came to see me family this week and I had to see you." He said still standing outside the apartment.

"Wow." Sofia said. Well now she had to take back some of the things she had just said. Guys do come knock on your door in the middle of the night! "Well, I'll just be in my room, watching Pretty woman." She said before leaving for her bedroom leaving Gabi alone with Cooper.

"Do you wanna come in?" She asks him noticing she hasn't yet asked him.

"That'd be nice." He took his baggage and come in.

"I'm sorry. I know it's late. I mean for you, because I'm still on Pekin time. Which makes it 4.30 in the afternoon my time. But that doesn't really matter because you're still up. But I'm a numbers guy so to me it's awesome."

"Yeah, okay why not…" Gabi couldn't understand what he was doing here so late. At one time she thought they could maybe have something together, but they didn't and the main reason was inside her right now. "What are you doing here exactly Cooper?"

"During my flight back I kept on thinking about that one amazing blond girl I had met. I don't know her that well but she seems like a real keeper and I thought maybe she was still thinking about me…"

"Oooh Cooper. That's so sweet!" But to be honest, she wasn't thinking about him at all lately. She even had completely forgotten about him till he showed up at her place.

"So do you think she would agree to go out with me?"

"You are talking about me right?" After all, the only other girl in this apartment was Sofia, and she was far from being a blond.

"Yes, yes I am. Did I mention I was so excited that I literally got off the plane and started running?"

"You ran through an airport for me?" That was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her.

"Yeah. Okay I used the people's mover but I was definitely running."

"That's really sweet Cooper."

"So, do you want to go out with me?"

"Ugh, Cooper. I can't."

"But why? Is it because Josh doesn't want us too?"

"A little. But I can't be with you." She couldn't do that, and not only because she was expecting someone else's baby but also because she had feelings for that someone.

"Okay. At least that a straight answer… Can I still hug you?"

"Yes sure!" She said and he took her in his arms. That's when something even weirder happened. Someone started making a lot of noise on the fire escape right in front of the window and started knocking on the window.

" _Get away from her!"_ Someone said behind the window. As soon as Cooper let her go Gabi took a peak at the window and was shocked when she saw Josh standing outside, all wet and with roses.

"Josh?! What are you doing here?!" She asked him walking towards the window.

" _I'm probably preparing for long infection or something… Can you please open that window so I could just come in?"_ He asked since Gabi wasn't opening it.

"Oh sure." And so he came in. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing… What is he doing here?" He asked her instead of answering her question. "I told I had made my point very clear when I told you I didn't want you to see anyone."

"Josh, do you really think you can behold her from seeing someone? Don't you think she's old enough to make her own decisions?" Cooper said not knowing why Josh was acting like, well, like a jerk.

"Stay out of it!"

"Josh, it's not what you think. We're not seeing each other."

"Sure, so why is he at your apartment in the middle of the night?"

"Why are you? Why are you here Josh?" Wasn't that the real question? What was he doing here? And for who were those roses?

"Wait. I want an answer. Why can't she date me?" Cooper interrupted again.

"Cooper. Not the point."

"But I want to know!"

"We can't see each other because I'm pregnant, okay?!"

"Ohhhh… I see. Well, I think I'll just leave you too alone then. Gabi, it was really nice to meet you." And so Cooper left without waiting any longer.

"Look Josh, he just stopped by like five minutes okay. I had no idea he was going to come over. I thought he was in China!"

"Really? So why were you hugging?"

"I don't know, because he was leaving and we were saying goodbye. I had just told him I couldn't date him and he asked for a hug. It was just a nice thing to do after turning him down that's all."

"Ooooh…."

"Ooooh? That's it?! That's all you have to say, after what you just did? Oooooh?" Unbelievable. Josh was just unbelievable. "And are you finally going to tell me why you are here?" He clothes were dripping drop by drop on the floor.

"Pretty woman…"

"Josh, now is not the time to talk about Pretty woman don't you think… And aren't you cold?" She asked when she looked at him again. He was really going to get a cold if he didn't change clothes soon. She took the blanket that was lying on the sofa and gave it to him. "Take this."

"Thank you." Josh said and wrapped himself in it, still holding the flowers. "Pretty woman is your favorite movie. I thought I'd do a grand gesture and do like him…"

"You climb up the fire escape for me?" Did he really just do that? In this weather? !

"With flowers…" He said finally handing her the flowers over.

"But why would you do something like that?" Now he she was holding the flowers… To be free of her movements she putted the flowers on the table.

"Gabi, I know the blanket was from you…"

"Oh that?! It just a blanket no big deal. I knew you would like that's all…" How the hell did he find out about that stupid blanket? Sofia was right, that really was to girlfriend. Why couldn't she just buy him something stupid? Like a star wars lamp for his desk or something?! May the light be with you!

"You don't get it do you?"

"For your information, I don't get a lot…"She said putting both her hands on her waist like if she had made a point.

"Gabi, I like you." HE WHAAAAT?! You know when in cartoons the eyeballs literally get out of their orifices when something like this happens? That's the feeling she had right now.

"But, but, but… What about Caroline?" After all, she never mentioned her breaking up with Josh or what so ever…

"The wedding is off…"

"But I saw her in the elevator, she seemed upset but not that upset!"

"When Elliot told me the truth about the blanket, I called her. I realized that Caroline wasn't the right woman for me. She doesn't even know my favorite color or the school I went too."

"It's just a blanket for God sake!" Gabi said not really believing it herself. After all, didn't she just spend 3 weeks making it?

"Tell me you do not feel anything for me and I'll go. I'll pretend like nothing ever happened…"

"You know damn well I can't do that…" Of course she couldn't do that, she liked him ever since he hired her, or more exactly, ever since they slept together… "You'll fire me."

"I would never do that. I'd think about it, but I'd never do it."

"Fine, so what if I felt something for you… You just broke up with the love of your life! What do you expect me to do? Just fall in your arms and lead you to me bedroom…" She didn't even have a bedroom, she was sleeping in the living room. Sofia had the bedroom all for herself.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time we end up in a bedroom…" Josh joked.

"And look where it lead us!"

"It leads us here. To this moment… So tell me, do you feel something for me?"

"Yes, maybe. But that doesn't change anything. You would have married Caroline if it wasn't for that stupid blanket."

"And that would have been the dumbest mistake of my entire life…"

"Oh, so you think you can just climb up the fire escape and tell me all those things and I'll simply fall for you?"

"That's exactly what I think…" And just as he said that, they both got closer to each other and shared a deep, passionate kiss.

 **Five minutes of passionate kissing later**

"So what are we doing?" Gabi asked him. They had both moved towards the couch now. Their knees were touching each other and they were holding hands. Gabi's hair was a mess and her own clothes were wet by now thanks to Josh.

"We could just be dating… See if this leads us somewhere. It seems like a good plan to me." Josh said as he started playing with her fingers.

"Date? We'd be dating? Sure, why not just date the father of my unborn cake…I mean bun, I mean baby."

"We'll better see if we can go somewhere now then after the baby is here don't you think…"

"Yes, I do."

"But…"

"But I don't want anyone at work to know about it… Not yet."

"You mean you don't want Yolanda and Elliot to know about it…"

"Yes, that's what I mean."

"But why?"

"Have you met Elliot?!" Knowing him was reason enough for not wanting him to know about whatever this was.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone. But we are going to take this slow right…"

"We certainly aren't going to do what we did last time!"

"You mean sleep with me while we had just met…"

"Heeeeeee! Don't say it like it's all my fault…"

"I'm not saying it like that." He defended himself. After all, they were both there that night! "So we are keeping this between us for now… It's fine to me." He said gently kissing her.

"And you cannot do that at work!"

"That's going to be difficult, can I do this?" He said kissing her cheek.

"No, you can't…"

"And this?" Josh said kissing her neck… Damned, she couldn't resist to that…

"We'll see about that." They kissed, only kissed, for like an hour before Josh left to go back home. Gabi, all alone now, couldn't keep herself from smiling as she fell asleep.

 **Soooo? What do you think? I'm pretty sure you're all smiling right now! Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget you can leave a review to tell me what you thought about this chapter or send me PM anytime!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woow, only five minutes after posting chapters 6 I already have a review from Boris Yeltsin! I'm really happy you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **The next morning.**

"Oh my God! You're on time for work!" Elliot yelled as he saw Gabi in the kitchen making Joshes breakfast. "What's wrong?"

"Come on! I'm not always late." She defended herself. Actually, she was up way to early and couldn't go back to sleep anymore. And she wanted to see josh again. Last night was still on her mind and even if she had told her she didn't want to be intimate at work, all she wanted to do was push him against a wall and kiss him.

"Sure, what happened, did you put something on fire in your apartment?"

"Haha, really funny Elliot." He repeated the same thing when Yolanda got there… For Yolanda, it was obvious she tried to get some information about what happened last night. Josh had told Gabi that Yolanda pushed him to go see her. Go big or go home.

"So, has anyone see Josh last night? Caroline seemed really upset when she left."

"Oh, yeah. Josh came by last night. He told me the wedding was off. He told me just in time, I was about to start baking his wedding cake…" Gabi lied. If anyone would ask about last night, that was what both her and Josh were going to tell. Except to Sofia, she would notice if Gabi was lying.

"Really? That's all he told you?"

"Old news! He texted me that last night already. I've been calling everyone to call everything off…" Elliot said. "But there is something good that came out of this weddings disaster. The florist, the one with the cute smile and that's build like a Greek God, he asked me out!" He told us. Really? Elliot had a date? That guy was actually dating? Poor San Francisco.

"Jup, he told me that Caroline wasn't the one. And somehow, he knew about the blanket…" Gabi said looking straight towards Yolanda…

"Yeah, well we should all be happy that this time he didn't ended up in bed with a blond!" Elliot said. After all, when Caroline broke up with him the first time, he did end up in bed with her.

"So, what do you make for the guy that just called off his wedding because off a blanket you made him?" Gabi asked them. She was just hoping nobody would say eggs… Because the thought of having to make an omelet made her sick… "Not that I care, why would I care? So what I'm I doing? What I'm I doing?" She said trying to pretend she wasn't seeing Josh.

"Good morning!" Josh said too happy for a guy who just broke off his engagement.

"Oh my God Josh, are you alright?" Gabi said playing along. "I want you to know about the blanket that…"

"Oh Gabi please stop. You did me a favor. Without you I'd never have realized that Caroline wasn't the right girl for me. But enough about me. What did you girls did last night? Yolanda? Nothing! Gabi?" He asked her. "Did you do anything crazy last night?"

"Oh yeah, actually I did…" She said.

"And what would that be?"

"I ate crackers in the sofa and did my toenails… it was a very hot night as you can see. Hot, like in hot red… The color of my toenails…" She said showing of her toe. "Oh, and between us, the crackers didn't come out…" Well Yolanda was the only one beside Josh and Sofia, and now Cooper, to know she was expecting… And Elliot was out of the room. Not that she was telling the truth or anything. But she did ate crackers this morning and didn't puke yet soooo, not entirely lying either.

 **One hour later.**

Yolanda did ask Josh if anything happened last night and he told her he didn't told Gabi anything yet. But somehow he got really inspired and started to write code on the balcony. This made Yolanda a little bit suspicious but since she couldn't find anything that would mean Josh was lying she let go. So Yolanda went back to her housekeeping and Josh kept on writing. After on hour of coding Gabi knocked on his office door.

"Josh can I told to you for a minute?" She asked him. "Alone…" She said just in case Elliot or Yolanda where there with them and she wouldn't have seen them.

"Sure…" She walked in. "So what's up…" Gabi closed the door behind her hoping she hadn't just dreamed about last night.

"I just wanted to know… Are we still…" But before she could even end her sentence Josh had pushed her (gently) against the door and kissed her.

"I've wanted to do this ever since I saw you." He said between to kisses. "Oh wait, what did you wanted to tell me?" He asked taking a step back.

"Nothing, I just wanted to do this." She said taking him by his shirt and pulling him towards her to kiss him.

"May I just say that I really like where this conversation is leading us."

"Shut up and kiss me." She said pulling him even closer to her.

"Wait wait… Am not pushing too much am I?" He asked her.

"What? No you're not pushing yourself on me, I'm pulling you, it's not the same thing!" Gabi said misunderstanding.

"No I mean, I'm not hurting the baby am I? But it's nice to know too."

"It's not like if I'm showing or anything. Besides, I'm pretty sure kissing me could possible do it any harm."

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure." They kissed for ten more minutes. And they only stopped because they had heard Yolanda came by the office to listen… "So how are you feeling today?"

"Good, good. I'm feeling happy today."

"Yeah, me too. So you're not feeling sick or anything today?"

"Actually no, not yet. But don't make me touch eggs today, because then you'll bathroom will be taken…"

"No eggs, fine." He noted for himself. "So, what do you think it's gonna be? Boy or girl?"

"I hope it's going to be a boy. If it's a girl and it's anything like me, we're going to have some serious troubles!" She said.

"What? Are you kidding, I'd like to have a girl. A girl, or a boy. Actually it doesn't really matter to me."

"Me neither."

"It's funny, we've never actually talked about it." And knowing it's been a little less than seven weeks, they could have.

"I know. But we are now."

"Yes we are." She said trying to focus on something other than his lips. "Oh, actually I've been meaning to ask you something… You're not just using me as a rebound are you?"

"What? Of course not! Why would you even think that?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't like for history to repeats itself I guess."

"I promise, it has nothing to do with a rebound."

"Okay. Happy to hear that." Josh went back to his chair and then Gabi noticed the blanket was on it. He took it in his hands.

"I've never really thank you for it. Gabi, this is really amazing. I can't believe you did that for me."

"Oh you know, who wouldn't take crochet classes and knit you that blanket knowing how happy it would make you."

"Is it true that it took you 3 weeks to make it…"

"Yeah, I'm not sure you've noticed, but I can be kind of clumsy."

 **At home.**

"Well I asked him." Gabi said as she opened the door and saw Sofia stuffing her face with the frosting she had prepared for the wedding cake. Sofia wiped of her face with her finger.

"And what did he ask? And are you going to ask him again 3 more time until you're sure?"

"I asked Josh if what happened last night was still on and he said yes. Well kind off, he pushed me against the wall and wildly kissed me. I'll take that as a yes, which means he still has feelings for me." Not that it would change in one night or anything.

"Well at least we already know you're his type."

"It's kind of a relief. Maybe I'm meant to be with him after all."

"And you're okay with that?" Sofia asked her.

"Yes, I'm. Totally okay with that actually."

"Well try to not mess it up this time." She said. "You just have to do the exact opposite of what you did with your previous boyfriends."

"Oh, piece of cake!"

 **5 weeks later.**

"uuuugh! I hate this!" Gabi said yelling and throwing her jeans away.

"What? What?" Sofia said walking into the living room. She was looking great like always, which made Gabi even angrier.

"I can't fit into that stupid pair of jeans anymore!" She had always like that pair of jeans because it made her look great, and now she couldn't even close the damn thing anymore! And she was only 11 weeks far! The only good thing about it , where that her breast had gain volume again. Just a little bit more in the bra. A bra size up.

"Why don't you try something else?"

"Have you seen my clothes? I don't really have anything loose… Come on… I've got to go to work!"

"I'm pretty sure Josh isn't going to say anything if you're a little bit late."

"No, exactly he isn't. And Elliot and Yolanda are getting more suspicious by the day. Two days ago, Elliot almost caught us in his bedroom. Good thing Josh has fast reflexes."

"Usually being fast for a guy isn't a good thing."

"That's not what I meant. He just threw the blanket back on me just before Elliot got in the bedroom, without knocking _again_."

"I know exactly how to prevent him from catching you guys in action…" Sofia said.

"Yeah? What?! Tell me woman!"

"DO NOT HAVE SEX AT WORK!"

"I'm not having sex at work, I'm having sex after work, most of the time. Not the same thing." Gabi finally tried on a dress that was just fine. She didn't have to squeeze herself in it. "I'm feeling fat already."

"You're not fat. You're barely showing! If I didn't know anything, I wouldn't even see that you are pregnant."

"I'm showing…" She was, but not that much. Just enough to not be able to get into her skinny jeans.

"Besides, I don't get why you don't just let Josh buy you some new clothes. It's not like he didn't offered it."

"Because Sofia, I don't want him to pay for everything. I'm already spending most of my time with him at work and after work and let's face it, his fridge is empty most of the time thanks to me… He's doing so much for me already that I don't want to take advantage of him."

"You're not taking advantage if he offers. And don't you think it's normal for your boyfriend, your rich boyfriend, to help you out with things you need while expecting his baby?"

"I believe in women being independent..."

"Fine, I can't argue with that. You look good. Now go to work girl. Mama needs some money!"

"I can't believe I have to pee again!"

 **At work.**

"Hey!" Josh said seeing Gabi come in. He wrapped his arms around her from behind before she could even put her purse down. "I've missed you this morning." He whispered in her ear after kissing her in the neck. He hands naturally ended up on her barely showing belly. When Elliot walked down the stairs they quickly separated.

"Well Well, look who is late yet…"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I forgot to do laundry and I couldn't find anything to wear."

"Really? Or couldn't you just find anything that fits?"

"What?!" She said looking at him.

"I believe the chef should only cook, and not eat it."

"I think she looks great." Josh said before Gabi could say anything else. Elliot's phone rang and he left to the balcony to answer it.

"What's behind the clothes thing?" Josh asked her. They had been lying so much lately that they basically just started telling parts of the truth. It was way easier.

"I can't fit in my clothes anymore… Really. The only thing I could find was this!"

"Well it's supposed to go like this you know…"

"I know! But it's going to fast! Soon I'll be sooo huge I won't even fit in the door opening anymore!"

"Then I'll just change the door and take a bigger one."

"It's not funny Josh! What am I going to do!?"

"Why don't we just tell people?" He had been asking her that quite a lot lately.

"Because it's too soon. We are not supposed to tell anyone before I'm 3 months far remember!" Too many things can go wrong before that. And she didn't want to tell anyone till she was 3 months far. Which would be soon.

"Come one, it's just one more week."

"Still a week to go." She said going to the kitchen. "Do you think I could leave a little bit sooner today? I really have to find some new clothes… And Sofia texted me about sales down the street…"

"Of course. Do you want me to come with you…"

"Let's make one thing clear. This time, we are not going to do anything in the changing rooms!"

"Noooooo, we definitely shouldn't do that again!"

 **And another chapter for today! I have to say, I couldn't just stop writing after the previous chapter. But I could use some ideas for the next one. You can also always tell me if you rather see them having a girl or a boy! And eventually give me names. I already have an idea about that but maybe you guys will have a better idea… But again, I could use some ideas for the next chapter…**


	8. Chapter 8

Josh pretended having a meeting so he could leave and go shopping with Gabi. Gabi didn't pretend anything, she just said she needed to leave sooner today not giving any particular reason. Yolanda asked her if she was meeting with a doctor again, while Elliot was in the other room, and Gabi let her thought she was. She was only going to see her doctor next week but Yolanda could believe what she wanted. So both Gabi and Josh went shopping. The strangest part about it is that Josh actually seemed like if he was having fun. I'd never believed guys could be good shopping partners. He was even in a better mood then Gabi. She wasn't really feeling it today. Buying bigger clothes is not really something most girls like to do. But the one thing she really did enjoy, was walking hand in hand with her boyfriend on the streets.

"Come on! We've already been in 3 shops and you still haven't found anything… I thought you needed clothes…" Josh said as they left the 3 shop. They were still holding hands and it was nice to be able to act like a real couple in public for a change. Knowing that neither Yolanda nor Elliot could see them was a relief.

"I know. It's not my fault they didn't have anything nice!"

"I'm pretty sure you've got a punch of clothes from this shop, because I can remember taking them off you." Josh tried. "Look maybe we should try a maternity shop?"

"Oh because you believe I'm that big?!" She wasn't big enough to wear maternity clothes!

"I believe you're gorgeous, like always. But I'm pretty sure you'd be more comfortable in a pant that's not squeezing you stomach…" He was right, but she didn't want to admit it yet.

"So you do think I'm fat!"

"I'm pretty sure I can't win answering this question. And it's perfectly normal for you to gain weight… To have a rounder figure."

"Fine, I'll try just one! But you better not tell me I look like a candy drop or that it makes me look fat!"

"Why would I say something like that?!" It took them a little bit before finding a maternity shop. "See, don't you think this looks nice?" Josh was really trying to bright up Gabi's mood and showed her a punch of clothes.

"That doesn't look terrible." She said taking a simple blue dress with a belt. The belt had been placed just underneath the breast so it wouldn't in anyway squeeze de growing belly of a pregnant woman.

"Why don't you go try it on while I search for some more?" He said pushing her to go change. So she did try on the dress and it wasn't actually looking bad on her.

"So, what do you think?" She asked him opening the curtain. Josh was waiting in on a sofa and looked at her when she opened the curtain.

"Well! Aren't you one pretty ladyyyyy." He said. "I don't know why I said it like that. It's look good on you really. And I'm sure you're feeling good in it, right?"

"Maybe."

"Well well well! Who do we have here!" Surprised to hear that voice inside the shop, both Gabi and Josh froze.

"Please tell me I'm having a hallucination…" Gabi whispered in Joshes direction.

"I'm pretty sure it's impossible for us to have the same hallucination at the same time…" They turned their heads to see the abomination standing 6 feet from them. An exotic looking guy in a bow-tie was looking at them, arms crossed on the chest. Right next to him, Yolanda was standing in the same position.

"I see you are really busy, how is your meeting going, Josh." Elliot asked him.

"I'd like to have meetings like that every day!" Yolanda said looking at Gabi. "You go girl! That dress looks good on ya!"

"Can someone please explain me why she is buying clothes in a maternity shop? I'm pretty sure only pregnant woman are buying clothes here. And don't try to lie to me, Gabi can't barely offered descent clothes and with those prices, she couldn't even offered a basic shirt. Even though it would be an improvement."

"Heeeeeeeee!"

"And why are you even shopping what that, thing?! You never go shopping with me!" Elliot said like the jealous little man he was.

"I think we should just tell him…"

"No, no we shouldn't…" Gabi said knowing that she was screwed anyway. How hard would it be for Elliot to figure out she was pregnant?

"Please tell me it's not yours! Please, please, please, please…"

"Stop crying like a baby it's not the place for it. Oh, wait, it's exactly the right place for it!" Yolanda said, took a little pink baby dress and putted right before Elliot. "Oh, you'd be the ugliest baby in this!"

"Elliot, Gabi is pregnant."

"Nooo, why did you tell him?!" Gabi said like if there was any way she could still safe the situation.

"We are going to be parents! Yeeeeeey, aren't you excited for us!" He continued asking Elliot.

"How can you be happy about that? That kid is going to be half genius half monster!"

"Heeeeeey!" Gabi said offended.

"Wait? Why is the big one not saying anything?!" Elliot realizes and turns towards Yolanda. "You knew! And you didn't tell me?!"

"At least we all know now that I can keep a secret… unlike some."

"Elliot…"

"And for how long have you been keeping this from me exactly?"

"Well I'm 11 weeks far, soooooo I'd say a few weeks…" Gabi said. Josh came near her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Look Elliot, we shouldn't have kept this from you. But we're happy and excited about this. And as my best friend, I'd like you to be happy for me." Josh said. He was right, even if Gabi didn't really liked the new _shape_ she was having, she did become excited about it. Especially now that she could say that the father of her unborn child was not only her boss, but also her boyfriend.

"So that's why Caroline blew up the wedding!"

"No, actually she still wanted to marry me once she knew. It's me who realized I didn't want to marry her anymore." Josh said.

"I can't believe you hide this from me! For 11 weeks!"

"Not 10 weeks, maybe even 9… It's not like if you immediately know you've got a bun in the oven…"

"But, why are you shopping with miss I-get-pregnant-the-first-and-only-time-we-slept-together?" What both Elliot and Yolanda didn't know is that they had been doing it since a while now, their first time was certainly not the only time they slept together. And I don't mean just sleeping in the same bed if you know what I mean. Josh looked at Gabi, silently asking her if they should tell him about everything. After all, they both know they're having a baby now, so why don't tell them that they're dating too.

"You can tell them if you want." Gabi said. Josh took her hand, crossed their fingers and looked back at his friends.

"And there is more good news… Gabi and I are officially a couple…"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Nooooooo, Nooooo!" Elliot yelled inside the shop, which made a few women look at him trying to figure out why this tiny man was yelling. He felled on his knees and looked up, like if he was asking God why this happened.

"I knew it!" Yolanda said. "You can't hide anything from mama!" Dealing with it way better than Elliot was she came closer to the happy couple and hugged them. "I'm so happy for you guys! How long has this been going on?"

"For about 5 weeks now…"

"Wait, is that why you're so often at work on time? Because you actually never left?" Yeah, that's the reason. The only thing she had to do was hide the spare clothes she brought with her and not leave any clue for her.

"Maybe."

"Does that mean I'm going to have to do her laundry too?!"

"It's not like if I'm living with him or anything."

"We are taking this slow. We do not want to rush anything."

"But why? Why Josh!"

"Elliot, I love her. I really do. Can you just be happy for me, for us?" Gabi had frozen.

"Wait, did you just say you love me?" Did he really just said that, or did she have another hallucination? Her heart was bouncing like crazy inside her chest at those simple words.

"Yes, I did. And now I get that I should have told you sooner or at least, during a more romantic moment…" Josh said. "Maybe we could do this all over again, tonight? All I ask my chef to make us an incredibly romantic dinner. I'm sure you'll love her food!"

"You love me?" Is it a bad thing to be so madly in love with a guy that was still engaged just five weeks ago?

"Yes Gabi. I love you."

"Aaaaaaaaaah, this is so romantic!" Yolanda said hands together trilled to be a part of the moment.

"Sssssssssssssssssshtttttttttt! Shut up big one! You're killing the mood!" Elliot added like if what he said was any better.

"I love you too!" Gabi replied ignoring Yolanda and Elliot. Josh took her in his arms and they shared a deep kiss, that went a little bit too passionate so they got forced to stop when they realized they were in a store…

"Okay fine! Gabi and Josh are an item now Yeeeey!" Elliot faked excitement but it better be fake then nonexistent.

"You know what? We should celebrate this! I saw a cute restaurant outside, I'm paying!" Josh said.

"I certainly can live with that!" Yolanda said and was already walking outside… Josh and Elliot were walking out when Gabi realized she was still wearing that blue dress…

"You know what? Go ahead. I have to change back first and I still need a bit more clothes. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Oh, right. I completely forgot! I'll wait with you."

"Really?! Uurgh, you know what. I can't believe I'm about to do this, I'll help Gabi find something… I'm sure it will be faster with me and not with you around." Elliot told Josh and almost pushed him out. "Magic gay-powers activate!" He said clapping in his hand before drawing a fake rainbow above his head with his hands.

"Elliot, what are you doing?!"

"I'm hoping to be able to get a nice meal you haven't put your hands on before I starve to death. Now let's find you some more clothes will ya. Shu shu! Go back in and get out of that dress. I'll find you some stuff."

 **9 pm at Joshes.**

Elliot had been surprisingly helpful. You had to endure his sarcasm and critics, but he did had the nose to pick things totally Gabi. Of course he didn't say anything nice about anything he was picking, but what can you expect from Elliot? To him Gabi was still indecent but she had everything she needed. 3 pants (she'd just have to wash them more often), a few shirts, a skirt and two dresses. When came the time to pay and join Yolanda and Josh at the restaurant, Elliot even insisted on paying with Joshes credit card. Even if Gabi said she wanted to pay everything herself. Since she was the one needing and wearing those clothes, she wanted to pay for it. And Sofia would understand if they didn't have access to the TV for a month… It wouldn't be the first time they only had DVD's to watch. But thanks to Elliot, who really didn't let a choice for some reason, payed for everything with Joshes credit card. Maybe Josh asked him to do so, maybe he decided it was Joshes duty to pay. Or maybe did he just think that Gabi was way too poor to even be in this store. Who knows what goes on in Elliot's mind? Anyway, as soon as they got back (without Yolanda and Elliot) for some reason they instantly got in bed (not to sleep).

"You know what's the strangest thing that happened today?" Gabi asks Josh. She was wearing one of his shirts (nothing else) and was in Joshes arms (he wasn't wearing anything), her head on his shoulder.

"You're boyfriend telling you he loves you?"

"No, that's not the strangest part of the day. That's only the best part."

"Then I have no clue."

"Elliot was _almost_ nice today… I still have the chills just thinking about that."

"You know what I'm thinking right now?" Josh asked her rubbing her back not even thinking about it…

"If you're thinking about an app or something like that, I'll never guess." She had tried to deepen herself in all of that stuff during those 5 fantastic weeks, but the only thing she knew for sure was that she didn't understand anything about what he was doing when he was writing code. At all.

"No. I'm thinking about the fact that you'll not have to sneak out and sneak back in tomorrow.

"And the best part? I've already have some new clothes to put on tomorrow so I don't even need to go back home!" She said looking at the few bags on a corner of the room.

"We are such a good team!" Josh said High fiving Gabi.

"I know right!" She said meaning it. "I can't believe I'm sleeping at work again." She laughed off. She had talked about this with Josh. And she had decided that once the clock said it was o'clock (if not sooner) and he didn't need her for some business meal or anything that she should not consider being at work but at her boyfriends… But how cool is it to actually wake up late and not even be late for work? ! They talked a little bit and got something on (for both a pair of shorts… Wouldn't want Yolanda to find them naked in bed) and fell asleep.

 **AT 3 AM**

Gabi had been dreaming weird stuff and woke up a few times before waking up for good. She was moving to the other side of the bed one more time when she noticed something wet inside the sheets. Being pretty sure she hadn't forgotten herself in bed she opened the sheets to look what it was.

"Josh? Josh! Wake up!" She says trying not to panic more than needed. She was looking at a big stain of red all around her. And she was pretty sure that stain was from her blood. Why so sure do you ask? Because her short was all wet.

"Go back to sleep Gabi! Will talk in the morning." Josh said still sleeping and not noticing the panic in her voice.

"Josh! I'm bleeding." She said as calmly as she should, meaning not calm at all.

"WHAT?!" Josh was fully awake now and looked at the stain around Gabi. "Hospital now!" He said and got out of bed quickly to put something on. He was already fully clothes when he came back to the bedroom and threw some clothes on the bed (the clean side of the bed) for Gabi. "Okay no need to panic, it's probably nothing. If you could just hurry up a bit. Where did I put my carkeys?!"

 **To the guest reader how posted this comment:**

 **You are doing a great job. I love this story! You next chapter could be about how Elliot finds out she's pregnant. You could also write about a scare in which she thinks she might lose the baby and it rings her and josh closer together**

 **It feels like you're reading my mind! As you just read, Elliot learned about it in this chapter! And the pregnancy scare was planned too! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even it ends like this! You can always keep on giving me advice or tell me anything!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Since I've not be really inspired this past week I thought I'd shake things up a bit… But don't worry, by the end of the chapter you should have an answer on Gaby's condition… Maybe XD**

 _Sometimes people like to just sit down and think about what it could have been. Think about what ifs. What if my mom didn't die? What if I was born rich? What if I never met Josh? What if I had never told him about the baby…?_

" _Julia Sofia Diamond! Mommy is not going to wait any longer… someone will have to take her breakfast in the car." Gaby yelled across the apartment. A little four year old walks in the living room. Her long brown hair floating on her shoulders as she was walking towards her mommy._

" _I'm here mommy." She said looking up to her. She was wearing a cute little blue dress with black tights with white dots on them. She was looking as cute as ever._

" _Don't yell at that little princess like that! She's not deaf, yet." Sofia said walking out of the bathroom only wearing a rope. Gaby and she had moved out of that tinny apartment as soon as Gaby had found herself a new job. She had quiet het job 4 years and 8 months ago. Nobody expect Sofia knew why. Anyway, now they were living in a bigger apartment with 3 bedrooms. It was costing them a lot but they were used to live on pasta by now. And the tips she got on Saturday were really helping out. Gaby had two jobs. She was cook in a little family restaurant. It didn't pay as much as she used to gain with Josh, but it paid well enough to provide for her daughter and herself. And her second job was being a waitress on Saturday, during the morning in that same restaurant, in the afternoon in another. The tips were great. It was exhausting, but she would do anything for that little girl._

" _Thank you Aunt Sofia!" Julia said to Sofia who was pouring herself a cup of coffee._

" _Well well, and I thought that I was the one buying you a new dress… Maybe you should ask Aunt Sofia to take you." Gaby said putting on her coat and taking the little black one of her daughter._

" _Can you take me Aunt Sofia?!" The little girl said way to enthusiastic._

" _Fine, I guess mommy is just going to stay here, all alone… crying…" Gaby said pretending to wipe a tear of._

" _Don't cry mommy! I was just joking."_

" _Gotcha!" Gaby said now smiling._

" _You're mean mommy!"_

" _Yes, you're too mean mommy!" Sofia said imitating the little girl._

" _Now common cupcake. Let's get you a real fairytale dress for that birthday party."_

 _ **Shopping with Julia**_

 _Julia had been invited to a birthday party for the first time. It was a theme party, and the theme was fairytale… So of course, like every little girl of her age, Julia wanted to be a princess._

" _Oh look at this one mommy!" Gaby and Julie where in the shop, standing between the star wars costumes for adults and the princess dresses. Who would ever putt those next to each other?! Anyway, Julia was pointing towards a puffy pink dress._

" _It is really pretty! Do you want to try it on?" The little girl quickly nodded and before she could say anything she was already going to the dressing room. Gaby followed her and when Julia saw it, she turned around and looked straight at her mother._

" _No mommy. I'm a big girl now. I can do it."_

" _Are you sure? Last time you were wearing tights on your jeans…"_

" _I was doing just like you mommy!' Like I said earlier, she was exhauster so things like this can happen._

" _Okay, put I'll be waiting just in front of the curtain cupcake."_

" _Okay mommy!" Julia wasn't the most handy girl and Gaby knew it would take her sometime to try the dress on, but she had learned to be patient. Something both Sofia and herself where surprised of._

" _Is it the right size?" Gaby asks after 2 minutes of complete silence. She was patient, but not enough._

" _Oh MY GOD! GABY?! IS that really you?!" She thought she'd never hear that voice ever again. Really, she was actually hoping she wouldn't hear it ever again._

" _Hi Yolanda!" A wave of full panic circulated into her whole body when she saw Yolanda come near her and hug her._

" _It's been so long! How have you been?"_

" _Not that long! But enough about me, how are you?" She said avoiding the talk. Her daughter was still behind the curtain, but not for much longer._

" _Oh, I'm fine. Realllllyyyy fine. Did you know my son, Derek, you know my favorite, made me a grandmother?!" What? No, she had no idea. Was he still with the same girl? Not sure Sofia is going to be too happy about this, pretty sure she was still hoping to be with him one day._

" _Really! Waaaaw! So huge! What are you doing here then? Maybe you should go check on your grand-child don't you think…" Gaby tried as she did her best not to look towards the curtain._

" _I ain't no checking to do. Derek is a big boy, he can take care of his kids." Yolanda said. "But you never know when I'm going to pop up at his place…" That was to expect, big boy or not, she would always check on her son. "But what are you doing here anyway? Need something to wear to cover up that face of yours? What it with the eyes? You know that sleep can do miracles right!? Oooh wait, is it because of a new boyfriend?" New boyfriend? To be able to find a guy that wants to spend more time with you than it takes for you to take his order, you need some kind of social life._

" _I'm ready mommy!" Julia said before Gaby could say anything. She was wearing the princess dress and was as cute as ever._

" _Mommy?!" Yolanda said looking at Gaby and Julia… "Since when does anyone calls you mommy?"_

" _Oh hey look at you! I'm sure you're the prettiest princess I've ever seen!"_

" _That's because you've never seen any mommy." Julia said. Yolanda was still too stunned to talk._

" _No, I'm sure you're the prettiest…"_

" _Mommy… Who is this?" Julia said, noticing that tall brown woman standing next to her mom and looking at her with big eyes. Julia being shy with strangers did her best to hide behind her mother's legs._

" _This is a friend of mommy. Yolanda, this is Julia. My daughter."_

" _Oh so you have a daughter now?" Yolanda said before even thinking about it. Now Gaby was hoping she wouldn't ask her the little girl's age._

" _Mommy, she's weird." Julia said still hiding behind her mommy._

" _I know. But what does mommy tells you about weird people?"_

" _Run as fast as you can?"_

" _No, the other kind of weird…"_

" _Weird people or the funniest?"_

" _Exactly."_

" _Just like Auntie Sophia and you?"_

" _And just like you." After all, Julia was her daughter, no child of her could be entirely normal. "Now be polite Julia, and say hi to Yolanda."_

" _Hi." Julia said looking shortly at Yolanda._

" _No, this can't be your mommy… You're a princess, but Gaby is no queen…" Yolanda finally said to Julia._

" _Yes, this is my mommy…"_

" _Julia, do you want to try on another dress or do you want this one?" It was quiet an expensive dress, but it was perfect, and Julia deserved the best._

" _This one!" She said to her mommy._

" _Okay, than put your clothes back on so mommy can buy the dress."_

" _Okay mommy!" Julia was about to get back behind the curtain._

" _Hey, princess, how old are you?" Yolanda asked Julia. "Oh, I mean, how old are you, your majesty?"_

" _I'm four years old." Julia said. Gaby could swear she saw Yolanda's brain working over hours._

" _Go change cupcake."_

" _Yes mommy." And Julia got back behind the curtain._

" _Four years?! Gaby! FOUR!" Yolanda was whispering (yelling as she was whispering.) "You told me you had had an ab… You know!"_

" _Whaaaaat? Common Yolanda. I would never…_

" _Don't try to lie to me Gaby. I can do the math. No way she's anyone else's!"_

" _But…" But once again, Yolanda cut her off._

" _No buts! Why did you lie to me? More important, why did you never told Josh?!"_

" _I didn't really lie. I just let you believe I would." After all, she did quiet her job not long after that. Way before showing._

" _I can't believe you never told Josh?! Don't you think he has the right to know he has a kid?!"_

" _He was about to marry the love of his life! What did you wanted me to do?! I couldn't tell him. Beside, knowing Caroline, I'd have never made it out of that alive."_

" _You would have done him a huge favor. That marriage didn't even last a month!"_

" _What?!" She really had no idea. Sophia kept her from going on Facebook for months. And she was even checking her phone just to make sure Gaby wouldn't try to keep tracks of Josh. For what she was thinking, he was happily married to a gorgeous woman and had have kids of his own. "Yolanda, even if I had told him, this would have never had a happy ending." Josh would have never been able to love her, not after getting pregnant after their one and only night together. Okay, maybe she loved him back then, which was even worse. He was about to be married!_

" _You really have no idea do you?"_

" _About what?"_

" _Caroline left him because of you."_

" _Oh really? And what could I possibly have done that would require for her to leave him? I LEFT! Isn't that enough?" Gaby said not whispering anymore._

" _Mommy? Are you angry?" Julia said opening the curtain as much as she could with her little arms. She was holding the dress in her right hand and had static hair because of it, which made her even cuter. How can someone so tiny possibly be so cute and become the most important thing in your life._

" _No, I'm not. Now let's go pay for that dress. Say goodbye to Yolanda."_

" _Bye." Julia said, giving the dress to her mother and taking her free hand._

" _Please don't tell him. And don't blame me for his divorce. Because I had nothing to do with it."_

" _How can you be so blind?! You broke his heart when you left. He didn't even know it himself, but you did. That's why Caroline left, well that and because she had been cheating on him since they one…That stupid Priest ugh."_

" _Yeah, right. I left him heart broken sounds as credible as me being the next Julia Child. And looking at my bank account, I can assure you that's not true." Taking Julia with her Gaby quickly paid for the dress and left Yolanda at the shop. In four years, she had changed a lot, but Yolanda certainly didn't._

 _ **Back at home**_

 _She had done everything to never see any of them again. For Elliot, it hadn't been such a hard thing to do. That man couldn't stand her. But not see Yolanda or Josh had been harder. First, moving away. So any of them would accidently see pregnant. Because of course Yolanda was living in her old building. But then she had to change her habits. Where she did her shopping, the coffee shops she liked to take old muffins out of the garbage (so what, the five second rule!). Hell, she even took another phone and changed her email address. If Josh really would have wanted to find her, he could have, that's for sure. It would only take more than a few hours for a change. But it was obvious he didn't. Not even after his divorce. So what Yolanda said was just one big lie. If he really was heartbroken, he would have search for her when he realized it._

" _Look Auntie Sofia! Mommy bought me a new dress!" Julia said when they both got back into the apartment. Sofia was back from work, she had been working as a spinning mentor for years now and loved it. She was really good at yelling at people._

" _Wooow. That's the prettiest dress I've ever seen. I think I might steal it from you."_

" _Don't be silly! You're too big!"_

" _Really? Well let's try it on then!" Sofia said, which made Julia ran with the dress to her bedroom. Gaby was still standing in front of the door. She throws her keys on a table and just stood there. Thinking about what had happened._

" _Gaby? Are you even listening?" Sofia was waving her hand right in front of her eyes when Gaby noticed she hadn't been paying attention at all. "Okay, fine spill. What did you do and is it going to cost me to take extra shift to pay the rent?"_

" _What? Why would you think I did something?" After all, she didn't do anything, except buying a really expensive costume for her little girl._

" _Do I need to remind you of every…"_

" _No you don't. And I didn't do anything. Guess who I saw today at the job." That's when she realized she didn't even ask Yolanda what she was doing in the shop. Maybe she was trying to find some bowtie for Elliot._

" _Please tell me it's the cute guy from the second floor!" Sofia had been trying to set Gaby out on a date with him for months. But now that she had Julia, she wanted to be a good role-model. And dating someone you've never even talked too isn't really what she thought a role-model should do. In fact, since she gave birth to Julia, she had only been on one single date. And it only lasted 10 minutes. Turned out the guy was living in his car… Awesome for your self-confidence._

" _Sure! We went on a date and now we are about to get married!" Gaby said sarcastically. " Let me ask you like this, guess who Yolanda ran into today?"_

" _WHAAT?!"_

" _I had the same reaction when I saw her. And she had the same realizing who Julia was."_

" _YOU TOLD HER?!"_

" _Sure. I introduced Julia as his daughter… What do you think?!" Gaby made sure Julia couldn't hear her before saying this. She had never told the girl about her father, because she hadn't asked her yet. She would tell her one day. But not before she would start to wonder. The only time she said something about her dad was to ask if she had one, because he friend had only to mommies… ._

" _How did she know then? It's not like it's written on her forehead or anything."_

" _Have you looked at her? She has the same hair color, and cute nose. She even has his smile. And not to mention she didn't got her brains from me." What? After all, it is true._

" _Maybe, but she surely has your since for making plans." She sure did. "Because we wouldn't be in this situation if you could make up good plans."_

" _Oh really… And what did I do wrong then?"_

" _Let's not talk about that again. Besides, maybe Yolanda won't even tell him anything."_

" _You think? Could this day get any worse?" Why did she have to say this?_

" _GABY?! GABY OPEN THE DAMN DOOR I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Someone yelled and knocked at the door._

" _Never mind. I didn't say anything. I'm going to go check on Julia… See if she wants to show me that dress again." Sofia said before leaving the room and Gaby behind._

" _OPEN THAT DOOR BEFORE I DO IT MYSELF." Because he really thought he'd be able to break the door? Josh? I don't think so._

" _Gaby's not here! There is no one with that name living in this apartment!" Gaby said taking a big manly voice._

" _Gaby, I'll count to 3, if the door is not open before you can be sure I'll do it." Taking a deep breath, she turned around and opened the door._

" _Oh, hey Josh. What are you doing here?" She said leaning against the door and acting like nothing ever happened._

" _Is it true? Is it true?" He asked. He hadn't changed a bit in four years. No really, not a single hair had changed._

" _Mommy! Mommy! Aunt Sofia said she would my hair!" Julia said running towards her mother. Great, Sofia couldn't even keep her in her bedroom for one minute!_

" _Oh, hey princess. I'm Josh. I'm an old friend of your mothers." Josh said completely changing and smiling towards Julia._

" _Mommy is seeing a lot of friends today." Julia said taking a step back._

" _Julia, why don't you ask Sofia to do your hair now too sees how you'll look like." Gaby said to her girl._

" _Great! Aunt Sofiaaaaaaaaaaaa…" And Julia left the room as soon as she came in._

" _Is she mine? Gaby? IS SHE MINE? I don't think I'll ever be able to forget you for that" Josh asked her. "GABY? GABY?"_

Gaby opened her eyes. Josh was sitting on a chair right next to her bed. His hand holding her.

"The doctor said we could go home now." Josh told her gently rubbing the back of her hands.

"Wow. I just had the strangest dream." She was lying down in a hospital bed, everything that happened a few hours ago came back into her mind and she immediately put her hand on her belly.

"Tell me."

"I dreamed about her…"

"Her?"

"I had never told you about it and you found out four years later…"

"Really? Wow. Well it's a good thing it was just a dream isn't it."

"Yes."

"I'm so happy you are both fine." Josh said kissing her gently as he put his hands on her. "You think it's going to be a girl?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling there is 50% change she will be."

"Haha, real funny. Now you have to promise never doing this to me again!" Josh said to Gaby. All the blood she had been losing was just false alarm, thank god! The doctor had told them not to worry, but that Gaby should try to relax a little bit more… Sure Josh would find a way to make her.

 **SOOO I know this was all just a dream, but I kind of like it. And like you can see, Gaby and the baby are both doing fine. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Like always you can tell me what you think of this chapter and what you would like to read in the next ones!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm trying to still ad some part of the shows in the story. So in some chapters some stuff will look familiar. But I'll write stuff that didn't happen too, or bring a bit change to some scene… Hope you'll like this chapter!**

After having the biggest scare of their lives, Josh took Gaby home. She was trying not to think about the previous hours. The blood, the fear. The only thing that mattered was the doctor telling her she was fine and that it wasn't a miscarriage. Apparently it does happen for some women to lose some blood during the 11-12th week of their pregnancies. Not fun. After an echo, and a nap, Gaby was now heading back home. And For Josh, home meant his penthouse, not Gaby's apartment.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Josh said once they got out of the elevator. "Besides, you're practically living at my place anyway…"

"That's not true. I'm only sleeping at your place, not living there." And no way would she move in with him. She loved him, with all her heart, but you can really move in with the guy after dating him for 9 weeks. She may be a little bit crazy, but still not that crazy!

"Sleeping, working, eating, changing, bathing… Sounds like living there to me."

"No, I'm staying with my boyfriend, after my work. Not the same and you know it." Not true, almost the same for everyone…

"Yeah, well not sure about the working part for now. I think it would be best if you just stayed in bed, for a while."

"Josh, are you firing me?" Of course he wasn't, but she needed to make sure. Because she needed that job, and she sure wasn't going to live on Josh's money, even if he had a loooooot of it.

"What? No of course I'm not."

"Then I'm not going to stop working. The doctor said I was fine, that everything was fine and that it can happen but doesn't have to mean anything. Even he said I could keep on doing my job!" It's not like being a chef was asking her to lift heavy weights or anything! The biggest thing she could be holding in her hands was a raw chicken… Not that heavy don't you think?

"Fine, but will you at least let me take care of you?"

"Naaaah." She said mostly to torture him. "I let you do what any _normal_ boyfriend would do. But you have to let me do my work. And I am not moving in with you… I'm sleeping here tonight, just so you don't freak out on me, and tomorrow, I'm back at my place." For some reason Josh never slept at her place. Well the reason probably would be that his place was much bigger, and better than hers, but still. Not that she had ever asked him to spend the night with her. That place was already too tiny for both her and Sofia to live in it, so it was better to not take your boyfriends at home. Even if she would like for him to sleep over at her place one day.

"What does normal mean anyway?" Josh said opening the door and letting them both in. It was seven o'clock. Way too soon for either Yolanda or Elliot to be around. Gaby's dream flashed back in her mind. Could she have really done something like that?

"I can't believe I would do something like that." She said not really wanting to actually say it out loud. She sat down on the sofa, while Josh was closing the door and putting away his keys.

"Do what?"

"Hide you the truth for four years."

"Are you talking about your dream again?" He asked joining her and wrapping his arms around her. Gaby let her head rest on his chest as she tries not to guilty for what she did in that dream.

"No… Maybe… Yes."

"You didn't hide me anything, you do release the difference between a dream and reality? Oooh, that could make a great app!"

"What are you talking about?"

"An app that's tells if you sober enough to make the difference between reality and fantasy."

"Oh you mean like the one they created in that Google movie?"

"Never mind." Maybe Josh should go out a bit more, that way he could know that sort of things.

 **The next morning**

It's a good and a bad thing they fell back asleep on the sofa and woke up just before Elliot and Yolanda arrived. That way they got to wash, change and hide the bedsheets that were still bloody from that night. When Elliot arrived, Gaby was in the kitchen making breakfast like she always did, while Josh was sitting on a chair right in front of her, pretending to read an article why he was actually looking over Gaby. Gaby was making some _pain perdu_ when Elliot tried to poor himself coffee. But there was no coffee anymore.

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna make some coffee right now." Gaby said immediately. Josh had drunk more coffee than she thought he had, and she couldn't even have one cup.

"No worries, I'll do it." Elliot said.

"Cause you don't want my crappie peasant hands on it?"

"no, silly Billy." Elliot replied. Strange, he was either in a really good mood, or he had accidently drank a Xanax on his way here. "I can do it myself. Boop." He said by touching her nose and actually making coffee.

"Okay, I'm still in bed dreaming and I don't wanna be late for work." No way Elliot was so nice with her.

"Hahahaha." He laughed off.

"Elliot, you're in a pretty good mood considering your big 4 – 0 is tomorrow." What? Elliot actually had a birth day? Which mean, someone actually gave birth to the devil? Strange thing. Josh and Gaby had decided not to tell people about that night, why worry them if noting actually happened? "I thought you might be freaking out."

"More like, getting my freak on." He replied. Most people are absolutely not happy when becoming 40, wasn't his case. "With André" He added almost dancing. "This is the first time I've ever had a boyfriend on my birthday." Poor Elliot, 40 years and not once a boyfriend on his birthday. Sounds like no one wants to celebrate that with him… "39 years of sorrow. And I'm finally celebrating my birthday… in my birthday suit." And he danced out of the room.

"Oh my God, I love Elliot with a boyfriend!" Gaby said to Josh. "When he's happy, I'm happy. And maybe will even be friends, which will be great becomes friends don't tell friends they live like diamond store hookers." Jup, he did say that once. "Friends say _Hey, you look cute in that dress."_

"Heeey, cute dress!" Elliot said hopping by and leaving the room again.

"Isn't it enough when your boyfriend tells you that you're cute in that dress?" Josh tells her. "Which I believe I did."

"Doesn't count, a good boyfriend learns how to lie about clothes. Do I look fat in that dress? No, absolutely not, when in fact you gain 5 pounds and you can't even close that damn dress." She said. Wouldn't it be great if Elliot actually liked her, after all that time?! "That's it, I'm calling André. Elliot is about to have to most romantic birthday dinner ever."

"That's a pretty good idea." Josh said. "Too bad it isn't going to top my present. Because I make the most money here and I was called a creative genius by a top publication." He says yawning.

"Oh, is it bragging monthly?"

"What's that? You wanna see what it is? Okay I'll get it!" And for the first time since that night, he finally looked like he was thinking about something else than attaching Gaby to a bed for the next months. He ran out of the room to get his present. In the meantime, Gaby called André. A few small talks later

"So, I'm surprising Elliot with a romantic dinner for her 40st birthday and obviously I want you to be his date." André replied. Josh came back in the room with something huge hiding under a blanket, he was literally jumping of expectation. "Great, I'll let you check you're schedule and then get back to me." Josh was still jumping. "What?" What's with the jumping?! It's not his birthday! Josh took the blanket of the painting, surprising Gaby with what she was seeing.

"Oh my God! A painting of Elliot and André that's so cute!"

"I bet this make you feel pretty bad about your gift."

"You before you add anything, do I have to remember I'm the woman you're sleeping with?" A little less arrogance could only do the man good. "Oh, and that I'll give you the best present ever in a few months… Pretty sure you don't think I'm giving him a bad present anymore are you?"

"OH MY GOD!" They heard Elliot scream from upstairs. Josh took his painting and went hiding it again. "André just found out I was turning 40 instead of 32 and just broke up with me."

"What?!" Both Josh and Gaby said together.

"This is officially the worst birthday ever!" Elliot ran off and saw the painting of André and him. "OH MY GOD!" he said and run away. Both Josh and Gaby were feeling really bad about the situation.

 **Ten minutes later.**

"Don't worry Elliot, André is not the last guy you'll ever date.." Josh said trying to make him feel better. Gaby had make him something to eat and handed him the plate over.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll get dumped by tons of guys." She said.

"Unlike you, I don't fall in love every single time I see a cute guy. I've only ever loved 3 men in my life. André, my college crush Allen and Adam Levine. And I know it sounds crazy but André is the only one who loved me back." When Yolanda arrived, she was in an awesome mood while nobody was anymore.

"André broke up with Elliot because he's turning 40." Josh explained to her.

"Out of all the good reasons, that's what he picked?!" She said looking at Elliot.

"How did André found out my age anyway. The only people who knew are you 3. Who told him?" Elliot asked, looking at them all.

"Not me. I thought you were turning 50." Yolanda said. That woman only finds a way to sheer you up.

"I am so sorry, it was me." Josh said to protect Gaby.

"Oh my God it was you!" Elliot said standing up and a finger at Gaby. How did he figure it out?

"Listen Elliot, I'm really sorry. I was just trying to do something nice for you. It was going to be a surprise, we were going to be friends!"

"Well you ruin that didn't you! I'll never forgive you Gaby Diamond." Elliot said running out of the room again.

"Well for her defends, she had a rough night."

"NEVER!" Elliot screamed once more.

"That might explain the badly hiding sheets I found on my way in…" Yolanda said. "So, is there something I need to know about?"

"I knew I should have washed them earlier." Gaby said.

"It was just a falls alarm. The doctor said everything was fine."

"Yeah well it better be. One wreck in this house is already enough!" She said as she followed Elliot out.

Josh left for his office to figure out what to do with his desk and Gaby was brainstorming to find something to make it up to Elliot.

"Okay, I figured out a way to…" Gaby said entering Joshes office.

"To help me?" He interrupted her. "Last month wired featured Elon Mush hover desk."

"Oh yeah! I saw that. It was really cool." She said. "I'm not helping am I." Not really asking him.

"Look I know this might not seem like a big deal to you. But everybody in my business reads this column. Capital investors, potential clients, software developers."

"If it's a big deal to you, it's a big deal to me too. So, you wanna seem cool?"

"Yes!"

"Don't worry okay! You're gonna have it back in time for your shoot." She said talking about Elliot. "I figured out a perfect _I'm-sorry-I-ruined-your-birthday-present_. His parents know he is 40 right?" She asks him just to make sure. How well can a guy lie about his age?

"Why wouldn't they."

"Okay, so here is my plan. Since Elliot rarely gets a chance to see his parents I invited them to a 5 courses Korean-dinner."

"He'll love that! Here let's call them now!" Josh said actually thinking it was a good idea.

"Okay." She said but he was already dialing their number. As soon as they picked up Gaby took the phone to invite them. They said they were going to see if they could come. Right after calling them. They heard a loud _OH MY GOD_ again coming from Elliot.

"Someone just outed me to my parents!" Elliot said running into the office.

"Wait, your parents didn't know you were gay?!"

"No, they are super traditional. They don't even like sex with each other!" Elliot explains to them. "How the hell did they found out?" He asks.

"Gaby did it!" Josh says pointing fingers at her. Hearing this Gaby turned around to face him and her _how-could-you-tell-him-that-face._ "I need him! He's like the desk whisperer!" Josh defends himself.

"Josh, I just thought of the perfect birthday gift. Tell that dim store hooker to get out of my face."

"Okay, can I just say one…"

"Gaby home." Josh said immediately. "I mean, hey sweetie, why don't you just go rest at home for today. I'll see you tonight." She would have never thought he'd be able to keep her out of his sight for the rest of the day!

"Bye." Gaby said with her sad face and leaving the office.

"Oh, and I lied about that dress!" Elliot told her as she left.

 **At home**

"Ooh, someone is home early. What did you do? Did you got into a fight with Josh? Please tell me you didn't pretend to miscarry to break up with him!" She had texted Sofia about the hell scare thing while at the hospital. And she would never lie on something like that, she was in a good solid relation with him, why would she want to break up with Josh?

"I caused Elliot's boyfriend to break up with him, then I outed him to his parents and if I keep talking like that everything sounds great."

"Holly crap!"

"yeah, and did I mention it's his birthday tomorrow?"

"Oh… wait. So did Josh fire you?" She asks her.

"No Sofia, Josh didn't fire me. We both have a mutual arrangement that things are better for everyone today if I'm not around." Well, they hadn't any arrangement of any kind. He asked her to leave, which she did. And right after she left his penthouse got a text message from him every 3 minutes to check if she was okay, if she was mad. Her first 3 messages were like. _Are you mad at me? Please don't be mad at me? – You know you can't be mad at me, it's not good for you right now to be mad at anyone… - Did I mention how much I love you today?_ Once she told him she wasn't mad (for the fifth time) he only texted to see if she was home yet. Like if she couldn't go home by herself. She asked him to take care of his office and told him he could come by later today if he wanted. She repeated she wasn't angry at anyone but herself, and that it was better for everyone is she wasn't around today. Right now, he boss needed to Elliot and not his chef. She could understand her boss wanted her to leave, besides, her boyfriend was supporting her by text messages. Which was nice. "How do I fix this?" She asked Sofia hoping she would have a magical answer to make all her problems go away. She listened to Sofia resuming all her mistakes when something popped in her head. "I know, I'm just going to find him another boyfriend. Let's see. Elliot said he only loved 3 men in his life. André, Adam Levine and some guy named Allen from College."

"That's great, so we find Allen from college!"

"I was going to say that!"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget you can always send me PM to tell me what you would like to read! You can also always leave a comment to tell me your thoughts on this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's been a long while since I last updated. I could tell you the reason it took me so long, but that's not why you're here! I hope you'll enjoy.**

 **One week later**

"Next time, we're staying at my apartment. " Josh was saying rubbing his back. "I don't get how you can sleep on that thing." It was the very first time Josh had spent her night at her place, and probably the last. She had gotten use to his big bed, awesome bathtub and much more.

"Oh, so are you saying that we'll not be sleeping in the same bed tonight?" Tonight was bachelorette night and she wouldn't miss that for anything. It was way too much fun to make laugh off all of them with Sofia.

"I still don't see why you do not want to move in with me."

"Because it only has been 10 weeks! You can't move in with someone you've only been dating for 10 weeks! I'm not that irresponsible."

"But we are not just dating, we are having a child together, shouldn't we be living together before he gets here?"

"I believe that having a child together is not a good enough reason to exactly be together. Don't you think this child would be better off with to parents that actually get along? Instead of two parents that pretend to be happy together?" It wasn't there first talk about that subject. But Gaby and Josh both had their own idea about what should happen next. And they weren't the same.

"Let's talk about something else will you." Josh said knowing how this conversation would end, with him back at his place and Gaby doing angry baking. Sofia somehow loved that… Meant free cake.

"Like Elliot dating someone? All because of me?!" Gaby, after doing a lot of things wrong, somehow did well by inviting the wrong guy to see Elliot. Turns out the guy Elliot had a crush on, and the Allen she invited, weren't the same guy. But Allen, the one that showed up, had been having a huge crush on Elliot. So it all ended up pretty well. Considering.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it either. One of your plans actually turned out good this time!"

"He! Not all of my plans suck."

"Well…" Josh teased her.

"Do I have to remind you, you better be nice to me?"

"Well I should, if and I would totally be nice to you IF you'd agree to move in with me."

"Again with that?!"

 **Later that day**

"I don't understand why we're here." Gaby said sitting and waiting for the doctor to come back.

"You know what they say, when you have sex with someone you have sex with everybody they have sex with."

"And the only person I slept with, this year, is you…"

"And I was having sex with Caroline…"

"Which is why we are still using protection." Yes they were, which was weird, since the whole purpose of that kind of protection was to avoid pregnancy… No need for that anymore.

"Something we don't even need. Common, It's going to be alright. After all, you got tested and you're fine. I'm sure I'll be too." Of course she got tested, do you know what doctors test you for once pregnant? Like before being pregnant none of that matters, but once you got a bun in the oven, Poof, the whole world needs you to be tested for everything.

"You're doctor's office is really nice. At the clinic I went to if you didn't have something going in, you had something walking out. Good thing I don't have to pay!" She said jokingly. She was nervous, and she wasn't even the one getting tested.

"Gaby, it's going to be fine."

"You don't know that!"

"Are you trying to make me more nervous? Because that's how you'll make me more nervous."

"okay… I think…. I think I might puke. I thought by now those stupid morning sickness would be gone."

"Only because you're nervous…" Josh said rubbing her back.

"I'm the one who should be rubbing your back… Not the other way around."

"Alright. I looked over at your test results." The doctor walked into his office and Gaby sat down next to Josh, reaching for his hand. "You can calm down, you're doing fine."

"Oh thank god!" Josh said simultaneously with Gaby.

"And my I say it is very responsible of you to see get you tested. I really wish more couples were like you."

"Yeah, now I got to have sex with my boyfriend!" Gaby said not thinking about it. It's not like they had been waiting or anything.

"Don't ask." Josh said shaking his hand and taking his results.

As they were both walking out of the office, they saw Yolanda in some guy's arms.

"Yolanda!?" Josh say surprised to find her here.

"What the hell!" Yolanda says surprise and pushing back the guy that was holding her. "I come get my tooth pulled and I wake up in the hallway making out with my ex-husband. Unbelievable."

"Yes it is." Josh says simply. Gaby was still trying to figure out what was happening. "Gaby you know Coleman, he's the guy that broke Yolanda's heart by cheating on her."

"You know, normally I'd be eating this up, but I have a feeling I'll have to puke. So byyyye." She says and goes looking for a bathroom.

 **Later that day.**

"I can't believe Josh took us a room in a five stars hotel!" Gaby said walking out of the bathroom of the bedroom wearing a bathrobe. He wanted to celebrate their first-time without, you know what… "Sofia, that's like all of the stars!" Gaby said super excited about being there.

"Well don't just stand there!" Sofia took a bag out of her back pocket. "Help me empty the mini-bar!"

"I already have the shampoo and condisch for ya." She said taking some bottles out of her pockets and putting them in the plastic bag. "Things are about to get… sexy!" She said before jumping on the giant bed.

"Five stars sexy!" Sofia said

"Yeah! This bed is so sexy!"

"Don't jump on that bed!" Sofia said as she continued emptying everything she could in her bag.

"I'm not jumping… I'm just sexy-standing on it." Gaby said taking a pose. "Oh chocolates on the pillow! Super sexy!" Gaby said already putting on in her mouth. She was absolutely graving for chocolate lately, more than usual.

"I'm here!" Josh said entering the bedroom his keycard still in his hand.

"Oh my God! They have the coolest bathroom in here!"

"hey Josh!" Sofia said taking her purse and plastic bag. "Have fun you two! I'm going to wash my hair and make tiny drinks .Sofia walked out of the bedroom.

"Wait here for me… I have a surprise for you!" Gaby said pushing Josh on the bed and leaving for the bathroom. She had bought a robe and hat and was going to pretend to hand him over his negative degree, which was positive for both of them. It would be some kind of graduation for them. Okay, she wasn't looking as sexy as a few weeks ago, when she could still put on her skinny jeans and all, but she still did find herself hot enough. But that was also due to the five stars bedroom hotel she was in.

"You know I still can't believe Yolanda lied to me… She should have told me she was seeing her ex again."

"Sure, like we told her we were seeing each other." She told him from the bathroom. "Or that I was pregnant." She added. "With your spouse."

"He! I wanted to tell them!"

"Not the point." She was almost wearing he graduation gown and, it was a very _open_. A good thing about being pregnant? BOOBS! She had at least one cup more. "Okay? So are you ready?"

"But don't you think she should have told me?!" He continued not able to leave it alone. Gaby slowly walked out of the bathroom. One hand on the wall, she looked at him from the door opening, the other hand on her hip.

"Told you what?" She asked him taking a sexy, sexy pose.

"Wooow… What was I saying? Nevermind… Sure it wasn't that important…"

"$800 for this hotel suit. Totally worth the money!" Josh said as they were both in bed. Gaby hadn't been wearing that graduation robe for really long, but she was thinking the same thing about that.

"I feel like my high school graduation all over again. Except this time, the hotel room is worth more than everything the guy I was with owned."

"I like to think you actually _like_ me more than the previous ones…"

"I don't just _like_ you Josh Kaminsky…"

"And still you won't life with me!"

"Not again with that!"

"Fine, I'll just leave it there… I love you Gaby."

"I love you too Josh."

The next day, Gaby was asleep on the couch at Josh's when Yolanda walked in the penthouse. Josh was signing some forms with Elliot in the kitchen.

"I know it's late and my day off." Yolanda said as she closed the door and walked behind the couch not to wake Gaby. Both Elliot and Yolanda were used to see Gaby hanging around the penthouse by now. Elliot wasn't too happy about it, it meant that Josh would never be his second half, but he did his best to show his best behavior. He said that Josh's baby couldn't choose his mother and that as long as she would be carrying it, it would be hard enough on his tiny little shoulders. So he did his best to be nice… Not easy for him, but at least it meant that he was like 5 % less mean towards her. Which was kind of nice. "But if you want to pay me overtime, go right ahead." She joked as she got near the guys. "But that's not why I'm here. I want to talk about the elephant in the room. Shut up Elliot!" She said before he could even say a thing.

"I know I'm just your boss, I'm on the boss who tried to cheer you up every time he cheated on you." Josh said before she could go any further.

"I hear you, and I want you to know that I ended things up with him. Which is why I'm going to Nappa this weekend with the girls to drown myself in some Pinot noir. You know, to forget about his Pinot noir."

"Good. I really think this is for the best."

"By the way. What were you doing at the doctor's office anyway? Were you so worried you were following me? Or did something happen to Gaby? That poor girl has enough on her mind."

"Uh no, nothing happened to Gaby and if something would have happened, she would go to her own doctor. I'm paying her more than enough."

"Who Gaby?!" Elliot asked like somehow Josh paying Gaby, for something else than her cooking, was somehow a good thing. Elliot and his twisted mind.

"No, the doctor! She's a specialist, and a women's doctor… You know, because only women can have children."

"So what were you two doing there?"

"I was getting an STD test."

"Common you can admit it!" Yolanda said like him following her wasn't creepy at all.

"No I'm serious."

"Good, I thought he'd announce you Gaby was having twins… can you imagine? 2 more like her?!" Elliot said holding the folder.

"Are you saying in any way that Gaby looks like she's having twins?" Yolanda said with a threatening tone in her voice. Have giving birth a few times, Yolanda didn't like it when someone, meaning Elliot, said a pregnant woman was looking fat. Especially Gaby. Yolanda called it _the glow._ Elliot called it _carbs…_.

"All I mean is, maybe she should heal a little healthier…"

"She's eating just fine!"

"Guys guys… Enough talking about Gaby… My girlllllfriend. You know, cause she's my giiiiiirlfriend. Anyway, that's why we were at the clinic. But to get back to the point. Sure you can take a few days off and go to Napa. "

"Thanks Josh. It's really sweet of you." Yolanda said tapping on his shoulder. "Do you think I could take a bottle of pinot noir on the way?"

Elliot and Yolanda left the penthouse, when Gaby woke up. Josh was standing right in front of her, arms on his back.

"What are you doing?" She asked him rubbing her eyes, still sleepy.

"I thought I'd pick you up, you know like all those guys in movies, romantic right, to put you in bed, but I did something wrong… And now my back kind of hurts."

"Aaaawwww! So sweet!"

"Yeah, maybe." He said still rubbing his back trying to relieve the pain a bit. "Next time, I have to bend my knees, not my back."

"Next time, wake me up."

"So are you going to sleep there all night, or are you coming in bed with me?"

"Why? Can't sleep without me?"

"Pfff… I didn't say that. Maybe I was thinking it… but I didn't say it."

"Fine, I'll follow you upstairs and use you as a pillow."

"Awesome!"

"So was I dreaming or did Yolanda came by earlier telling that she broke things of with her ex?"

"Nope, she did. And I didn't even have to say anything about it."

"Interesting… I'll have to ask her how she did it." Gaby said getting off the couch and walking towards the stairs followed by Josh.

"How she lied to you and made you believe what she said."

"She did what?!"

"Really Josh… Nappa? Do you even know Yolanda? If she wanted to forget about a guy, she would be bothering Sofia and I for ice cream and buy some cheap wine while she'd be secretly crying in her place yelling at every guy she saw on screen. You know, like every normal girl on this planet."

"Damned!"

 **You had to wait a long time before having an update and I hope you'll be happy after reading this one. It's getting more difficult to work and write on my fanfictions… So hang in there. I'm not forgetting you guys, I just have different priorities that's all.**

 **Any way don't forget to review or to write me PM with your thoughts about this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. It didn't take me months to update this time! Only a few days ;)**

"I can't believe she lied to me about that." Josh said the next morning. He was holding Gaby in her arms as they were talking. They still had some time before actually having to get up.

"Really? It doesn't seem that unbelievable. She knows how you think about him."

"Exactly! So why does she even want to see him again?!"

"You know why she didn't tell you about it? Because she's ashamed. She knows she's not doing right. But Coleman is like her one addiction. The one thing she can't say no to."

"You think?"

"I'm pretty sure of what I'm saying."

"Fine. I guess I'll have to make her see how wrong she's about him."

"And while you think about a way to do that, I'm going to get ready and cook us breakfast."

"How awesome is it when you're actually already here to do so."

"I was just thinking about the fact that nobody I know actually sleeps at their work, or with their boss for that matter."

"But then again, we aren't like most people."

"No that's certain. Fine, I'll take a shower before making breakfast. I'm thinking about waffles this morning?"

"Great! I'll stay here for five more minutes…"

 **At breakfast**

"And waffles for the boss." Gaby said serving a big pile of waffles on the table just as Josh came downstairs. Gaby, even she didn't have many rules, had one. Once she had her apron on, she was at work. So Josh, was not her _boyfriend_ but her _boss._

"Thank god! I'm starving!" He said sitting at the table and immediately starting to eat. "Shoo… you'chll neverrr believe what I did after my sshower." He said his mouth full.

"I don't think any girl wants to know what guys do in the shower." Gaby replied putting the leftover waffles away, meaning her own empty stomach.

"I found out where Yolanda really is staying." He said after swallowing what he had in his mouth.

"What? Why did you do thaaaat?"

"Because if she cans lies that easy to me, I'd rather make things just a tiny little bit harder."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going at her hotel, and wait tills he walks out of her room and pretend to you know, just be there because we forgot something?"

"That's … actually a great plan." Gaby said, which meant it was probably sooooo bad… Gaby only likes one kind of plans, the crappy ones. "You know what. Go for it."

"I will… If you see Elliot before I get back, tell him I'll be right back!"

 **Back at Gaby's**

Since Gaby was just the chef, she could easily go home between meals.

"Oh my god. My boobs are huge!" Sofia said as Gaby walked in the apartment and let herself drop on the sofa. Noticing what Sofia was doing, she turned the mirrors around so Sofia could see the real her, and not the amplified one she was seeing. "Ooh." She said once disappointed.

"God, why did I tell Josh it was a good plan?"

"Because guys don't want to hear about their stupid plans, they can't handle it. How did you even found out it sucked?"

"Because I thought, I could have had it… But whyyyyyy!" Gaby admitted. "I mean why can't couples just be like best friends and tell each other everything? Like us!"

"Although, we might not tell each other everything…"

"Oh please!" Gaby said convinced she was right. "Do you remember your Halle Berry haircut? Who told you it made you look like John Leguizame?" She said taking some of Sofia's hair to make a fake mustache out of it on Sofia's face.

"You did."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you love me and want the best for me."

"That's true, and you would have done the same thing for me." Gaby filled in for Sofia, not remarking something was odd with her best friend. "We tell each other everything, no matter what." She got closer to Sofia before whispering in her ear "its called trust."

"Okay, so there is one thing I may exactly have neglected to tell you." Sofia started getting off of the Sofia, letting more space for Gapy to lie down on. It's only now that Gaby noticed Sofia was drinking one of the eenie meenie tiny liquor bottles from the hotel room. "But I'm going to need a bigger bottle for that one." Sofia added getting another one. She took a bottle of red wine and was about to open it when she took a deep breath. "Okay, wow. I've waited, a really long time to tell you this. And god it's been killing me but I swear the only reason I didn't tell you is because you seem so happy with Josh. Two weeks ago, when you slept at Josh's… I tried on your lucky boots and broke them, well the heel broke, right after someone puked on them…"

"You did what?! You let someone puke on my boots? My lucky boots!? Wait, why were you even wearing them!? You know damn well I don't share my lucky boots or my lucky bra!"

"I'm sorry! But I'm not sure you'll be able to fit in your bra, like ever, again…"

"You should have told me! What did you do with them?"

"I put them in the trash can behind the building…"

"My poor babies! In the trash can!"

"I'm so sorry Gaby!"

"It's okay… It's just. I'll need some time to process the loss. You know, my lucky boots… I always managed to get a few free drinks out of them…" That's because she was always wearing them with her tiniest skirts…

"I'll buy you know one."

"No it's okay. Besides, I found them in a trash can, behind a shoe shop… That's why they were so great to begin with."

"Do you want me to light up a candle?"

"Two… You can light up two…" Gaby said putting two fingers up.

 **Around noon, back at Josh's**

Josh went at Coleman's office to make sure Yolanda would keep her promise this time. He did have found her in the hotel he had found early in the morning, outside the bedroom in the hallway. Wearing a red robe and some red lingerie. She was pretending she was with a friend with a cold, before admitting her lie. Now, he wanted to make sure she was going through her promise this time, and that she would really break things up with him this time. Elliot went along with him, for some reason that Gaby couldn't understand. He did tell everyone he didn't like her, but still, he was there for her. Gaby had no idea of what was happening there. All she knew is that Josh had something on his mind and that she was making lunch. But she would find out, eventually. Like always, Elliot wouldn't be able to shut up and she would find out in minutes. And indeed she was right, it didn't took so long for the boys to come back. Josh went to work on something in his office. He did tell Gaby what he was working on, but she didn't managed to find a meaning to the unknown words he was using and simple nodded pretending she did understand. And for once, she had to made Elliot tell her what had happened. And of course, like all the good plans they seemed to have around here, it backfired. Now Yolanda and Coleman were closer than ever, all because or thanks to Josh. At least, Yolanda seemed happy. And he, if he dared breaking her heart again, Gaby would bunch him… Nobody would dare bunch a pregnant woman, right? Her barely showing belly was like a protection field she could use. How great was that!

 **another week later**

Twelve weeks far, now she was definitely showing… it was getting hard to hide it. And wearing her old clothes, was not an option again. It's a good thing she had been shopping a few weeks ago, with Joshes credit card.

Misses Jacobson, one of the neighbors had had a stroke during the night and had died in her SECOND bedroom… Something Sofia and Gaby had been dreaming about, not Ms. Jacobson's dead, but having a second bedroom! So they were all about to butter up there Russian Landlord to get the apartment. And like Sofia said, you have to option to win over a man, cook for him, or sleep with him. And since the second option was no option, Gab y was already busy cooking well before Josh even woke up. And of course, she was doing it in his kitchen because it was waaaaay better than her own.

"Woaw, you're going all out for Josh's breakfast." Elliot said as he walked in the kitchen and saw her baking. "What mistake are you making up for this time? Got knocked up? Oops, already done that didn't ya."

"Actually, I'm making Pierogis to butter up my Russian Landlord." She told him ignoring his remarks.

"Oh so you don't just screw up our lives." Elliot said as his sweet, cheerful self.

"No. Didn't I tell you the good news? The lady across the hallway died of a stroke!" She told him clapping in her hands with a big smile on her face, like she really was telling good news.

"Good morning beautiful people." Josh said coming downstairs.

"Oh, thank you. Aren't you handsome as well this morning…" Elliot told him on a flirty tone.

"I was actually talking to my girlfriend…" he said kissing her good morning.

"Oh, well, I guy can try."

"I'm starving? You know why? Sex… You know how much? Tons! Have I ever mentioned how great my girlfriend is?"

"Is someone else coming downstairs? Are we having someone else for breakfast this morning? Maybe someone that's not blond, and annoying?" Elliot asked.

"That's actually a pretty good question, since I didn't sleep over last night." Gaby added.

"What of course not? I'm just in a good mood. Because I have an awesome girlfriend. Who sleeps with me, a lot…" That's when Yolanda walked downstairs, still wearing her pajama.

"Heeeeeey!" She said joining the others in the kitchen.

"What? You choose her over me?!" Elliot said frustrated.

"What? I didn't choose either of you." Josh said to defend himself.

"No, Coleman and I had a fight, so Josh let me stay here for the night."

"What? You just moved in together and you're already fighting?!" Gaby asked really curious about the why.

"I know, but I didn't like the way he tipped the waitress." She told them.

"Oh, what did he leave her?"

"His phone number." She told her and left the room.

"Okay, so what where you talking about before I got in?" Josh asked as he took the plate that Gaby was handing him over as his breakfast.

"Gaby got an eye on a dead woman's apartment." Elliot told him.

"What? Why? You're not moving away are you?!"

"No? Why should I move away? The old lady across my apartment died during the night. She has a two bedroom place! Sofia and I have been dreaming to get one of those!" To get one and to actually be able to pay for it. That was the hard part.

"Do you know who has a two bedroom penthouse and that would be more than happy to share it with you without making you pay anything for it? Me. Do you know why? Because I looooove you."

"Again with that? I thought we were over that."

"No, you keep saying _we shouldn't moving together just because we're having a baby_ and I keep saying _it's not because of the baby, it's because I want you to move in with me._ After what you ignore me or starts to kiss me, which gets me confused and forget about what we were talking about."

"I could get you confused too you know." Elliot said, still trying to find his way to Josh's bedroom.

"But Josh, we've been dating for what 8 weeks? 3 weeks after I found out I was pregnant. You can't go life with someone you've only been seeing for 8 weeks?!"

"Who says so?"

"I don't know… people?!"

"Who cares about people? I say, if you want to move to another place, move in with me. It would be so much easier for you… And you're practically sleeping her every night."

"I don't know okay. You know what, I'll think about it. So happy?! Now eat your breakfast and let me finish those Pierogis will ya!"

 **So, what do you guys think? Should they move in together already or wait a bit longer? Give me your opinion by PM or in comments, and let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter ;) I hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it's been a really long time since I updated. But since I still see people are reading this story and wants some more, I thought it was finally the moment to actually do it. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

After breakfast Gaby went back at her place with the pierogis. Sofia was getting changed in the bedroom. Since Gaby was the one with the cooking skills, Sofia was the one with two skills, under her shirt. Like is said, two ways to win over a man.

"That's the landlord, he's on his way up! And my pierogis are readyyyy." Gaby said singing and putting them on a plate. Just then Sofia walked out of the bedroom, with a really revealing shirt.

"So are mine!" She said showing off her boobies.

"Wooooaw!" Gaby said looking at them. Yes, even girls look at other girl's boobs. It's eye-catching. "You look amazing!" She added. "But euhm. I think you're having an issue…" Her boobs weren't the same.

"Oh, we ran out of toilet paper, so I hadn't any more for lefty." She said touching her one real boob. "So how did you have him to get here so fast?" Sofia asked.

"Oh you know. I told him our sink was clogged, from all our pillow fights."

"Great, great!" Sofia said. "But I only ask you this because I know you, and those hormones of ya, did you actually clogged the sink?" No, she didn't remembered, at all.

"No. Quick! But a little bit of your bigger boobie in there!" She said just as someone was knocking on the door. "Come in!" Gaby said trying to act seductive. To do so, she had to actually hide her now eenie minie showing bump.

"Hey girls, so, which sink is it?" The landlord asked as soon as he got in.

"It's this one!" She said pointing towards the sink in the kitchen.

"I think it may have getting clogged while I was making my world famous pierogis." Gaby added showing him the plate. "Do you want one?"

"No." He simply replied disappointing the girls. The landlord was fixing the sink, quiet fast. "Sink fixed. "I'll go now." He said already heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Gaby said pushing Sofia his way.

"We heard that apartment 2B opened up." Sofia added putting her hair up with her hand so her boobs would catch his attention.

"Everyone wants 2D. Girl on 4A, offered to do disgusting thing for 2B." He said. So they weren't the only one that wanted that place. "And she's got two D's" He added. "Just because I lost wife, they think they can sex me for apartment!" He said. Yeah, maybe it wasn't their best plan either.

"That's pathetic!" Sofia said talking the rest of the toilet paper out of her bra. " I have allergies." She said as an excuse because the landlord was looking weird.

"I'll leave now." The landlord said. Just as the landlord was getting out, Yolanda appeared in the door opening.

"Hi girls! I had to get out of the penthouse. Josh keeps on talking about how much he sees his girlfriend, and that's affect his sleep, because he don't anymore. Who do we have to thank for that!" She said looking straight towards Gaby. So what, fine, they did it, quiet a lot. But was she supposed to apologize for having such a great sexlife? I don't think so.

"Or not. " the landlord added.

"Is it cool if I watch law & order here?" Yolanda asked ignoring the tall Russian in front of her.

"I love the law and order." He said awkwardly looking at her. "And my wife is dead."

"Well great! Common in, sit down both of you!" Gaby said excited about the landlord staying longer. "What goes better with the law and order then the pierogis?" She added laughing and handing him over the plate.

"Maybe a white Russian?" He added, showing the pierogis to Yolanda. Maybe he wanted to show her HIS pierogi…

 **1 hour later**

Gaby had to go back to work and since things were going pretty well between Yolanda and the landlord they had both left the apartment. Sofia was in Joshes kitchen, sitting on a chair, while Gaby was cooking.

"So, I anybody ask. You're here to borrow my car." Gaby said.

"Really? So I shouldn't say that I'm here because we try to trick Yolanda into dating our landlord so we can get a new apartment?" Sofia said.

"You know, hopefully you can keep your sarcasm into our new walking closet. No, it's just that Josh doesn't want me to get a new place, other than his. He keeps on talking about me moving in here."

"But you've been seeing him for what, 8 weeks?!"

"That's exactly what I say!"

"But then again, you slept with him the first night and got pregnant, so you know."

"On which side are you!"

"I just really want this, I have two bedroom fever!" Sofia said trying to get some air. They could really use a bigger apartment, especially with a baby on his way. You know how much room a kid takes?!

"You think I don't?!" Of course she wanted this! Just as much as Sofia, even more. "Oh hey Yolanda!"

"Hey girls!" She replies as she gets in the kitchen. Gaby was hoping she hadn't heard them talking. When did she got back!? They talked a little bit with Yolanda about the whole Coleman situation. He had made a mess of it in no time. That jerk!

"Well you know, just a thought. Maybe you should give him a taste of his own medicine. Make him jealous with another man." Gaby said after a bit, pretending like it was a fresh idea.

"It would teach em. Only if I knew another man, I wouldn't be seeing my ex-husband."

"Well, I just had another idea, just now… What about Dimitri?"

"Another great idea Gaby!" Sofia said, over doing it, making Gaby giving her THE look.

"Oooh" Yolanda said excited. "That, sexy Russian landlord? That guy is fiiiine! You think you two can …"

"Safran café, 8pm, don't be late!" Sofia said storming out of the penthouse. Yolanda left the kitchen.

"I'm a delight." Gaby said thinking about what she was doing. "I'm going to be delightful mom. And we all know Josh loves little guys… After all, he hired Elliot!" She said talking to herself now.

 **Later**

After a while, Gaby noticed her phone was missing. But she went home anyway. She was going to come back at the penthouse anyway. She would never admit it, but it was nice to sleep in such a big apartment, with a great boyfriend, in such an awesome bed. She was waiting for Dimitri to come back with Sofia. Trying to not think about the apartment. When Dimitri finally knocked at the door, he was so ecstatic, that when they asked for the apartment, he just said yes! He'd bring the lease on Monday. THEY GOT THE APPARTMENT!

 **Later-er**

When she got back to Joshes she couldn't wait to tell him the news. But when she walked in, he simply asked her to sit down on the cough. She wasn't the only one who needed to talk apparently.

"Gaby, there is something I would want to talk to you about." Josh started as Gaby took a comfortable position on the couch.

"Is it the kind of talk that leads us to sex?" She said trying to flirt with him. After all, they hadn't really seen each other today.

"Maybe, but I really need to talk to you first." He said completely serious. "I know about the pierogis." He said. So what? She had made some pierogis for another man… He wasn't going to be mad about that would he.

"So? It's not a big deal. Besides, I was going to tell you everything tonight."

"Oh oh! Not a big deal?! You showing your pierogis to another man is not a big deal?!"

"Fine, next time I'll show them to you first!" Was he getting jealous about her cooking for someone else now? Not sure she'd accept that for long.

"That's not the point! You can't show them to anyone else!"

"I really don't see why you're being mad about this. I thought you'd be happy for me." She said crawling back in the couch. Why was he acting like a jerk!

"Oh, so I can't be mad about you showing your boobs to another man!?"

"What?! What are you talking about!?" Okay, she was missing something here.

"Oh, now you're pretending you don't know about anything?! Yeah, well Elliot found your phone. He said you were going to show your pierogis to your landlord today. Excuse me for not wanting my girlfriend to show her boobs to someone that's not me!"

"Wait? He told you what? I was talking about actual pierogis… It's a dish. Something Russian, for my Russian landlord. And how did Elliot even found out about it?"

"Oh… So you didn't show him your _pierogis_?"

"I did, but not the one you think about… That was Sofia's job, not mine." Which is true. "And how did Elliot found out?"

"We'll, he may or may not have found your phone and took it."

"ELLIOT TOOK MY PHONE!" Gaby said almost jumping out of the sofa. That's why she couldn't find it earlier! That sneaky exotic guy had stolen her phone! How dare he! "Why haven't you told me? Or even better, how dare he take my phone! Why did he take it! And why in hell was he looking at my text messages! It's not like if you can just accidentally look at a text message when you steal someone's phone! And believe me, I tried to make it look like an accident, several time, but no one ever believes it anyway!"

"Gaby sweetie… remember to breathe…" Josh said since Gaby wasn't showing any sign to finally stop speaking.

"Oh, don't think for one second this is over! How could you even believe him? And don't pretend you didn't because it was obvious, even for me, you did believe him! How could you possibly have thought I had been showing my boobs around! Unlike some, I'm able to keep some stuff in my clothes." And now, she wasn't really talking about him, even though they did end in bed together the first time they met.

"I don't know… He can be quiet persuasive… Okay, just listen."

"No you listen! Any chance you had at seeing my pierogis tonight, vanished the second Elliot stole my phone. Now excuse me, I have to get back home." She was still standing in front of the couch as she opened her hand in front of him before leaving. "I'd like to have my cellphone back." She said trying not to look at him in the eyes. She was too mad at him and with her hormones going way over her head, she knew she shouldn't be looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. She wanted to stay angry, and not become horny.

"But I you're staying over tonight."

"I know I'm not the best at math and grammar, but I believe the _are_ is now a _were_. So give my cellphone so I can get back home." But Josh wasn't moving or giving any sign he was going to hand her phone over.

"Gaby just listen…"

"NO! Fine, if you don't want to give me my phone back, I guess I won't be able to angry text you in the middle of night." She said turning around while flipping her hair back and heading towards the door. "Good night. I'll see you in the morning." She said and stormed out. She was feeling kind of sick. But it had nothing to do with morning sickness. You know the fact that you're boyfriend believe you're cheap, not to say a prostitute, has that impact on you.

 **Back at her place**

"Can you believe it!" She said ending her story. As soon as she got home she told Sofia everything. Sofia was holding a big glass of red wine in her hand while Gaby could only look at it with envy. Not that it was a good year or anything. It was the cheapest bottle they could find. But she really wanted a glass, of anything strong enough actually. But the cake in her oven didn't really allow her too.

"Does he even know you! The last time you showed your boobs to a stranger was totally last year!" Sofia said. Yeah, Gaby had totally forgotten about that. But she had to admit, that night, she did have too many drinks, and she was pretty sure they guy she was hitting on was gay, because he didn't even look at her boobs… You never know for sure when you have one too much.

"I know right! Urg! I can't believe tomorrow I'll have to get back and just start to cook. Elliot can say what he wants, I'm totally spitting in his food."

"No you won't…" Sofia said looking right at her.

"But whyyyyyyyyyy!" She winded back.

"Because you're a real professional and the bigger person."

"Cause I'm pregnant?! That's what you mean by big! Pffff, like that'd make a difference."

"No because your parents educated you better than this. And don't forgot, would Julia Child do something like that?" Why was Sofia always right about everything…

"Fine, but can I at least drop something on the floor, _by accident_ __before putting it back on his plate?"

"Gaby!" Sofia said with a warning in her voice.

"Fine, I'll behave! Now let me try to find some sleep. Because I'm already feeling exhausted and just thinking about tomorrow makes me wanna sleep for the entire week!"

 **I hope you'll have enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review to let me know.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So in know that in the episode 2e06, the drama is more about Shauna. But since in this story, Shauna doesn't really exist, I thought about messing up with Elliot a bit. Don't worry, the next chapter should be more tv-show related. Still I hope you'll enjoy this one as much as the others.**

The next morning Gaby was still angry. But she decided to take on the advice of Sofia and to act professional. After all, she was a chef, she should be able to cook and shut her mouth. She wasn't too sure about the last part.

She hadn't found much sleep during the night, because every time she closed her eyes she saw herself as a Godzilla-sized overly pregnant girl wearing no bra and shirt, walking around town. Josh was standing on the balcony of his penthouse, Elliot by his side saying _"Told you she did it…"_ So with no sleep and a really bad mood she went to work. She entered the kitchen and saw Josh walking around, his hands in his hair. She wasn't the only one with a really bad night of sleep.

"Josh, is there any chance you have furniture you don't need in here because I'm signing my lease of my two bedroom apartment tomorrow." She said putting her stuff down and trying to act natural. A good chef doesn't yell at her boss right. And she would have plenty time to yell at him after work hours, if he find a good excuse or the best apology to actually make her want to stay over. Josh turned around and putts both his hand on his face while he rested on the kitchen counter looking at her. She hadn't told him about the apartment, but that was his entire fault. She was going too yesterday.

"I can't believe the bomb I dropped on you last night." He said walking towards her, his hair now imitating Einstein's.

"The one where you assume I'm a boob showing prostitute?" She said like it was a good news as she was putting away the food she brought with her.

"I never said that!"

"All sounds the same to me." She said now all done and ready to start cooking breakfast. "Eggs and bacon sounds good?" Somehow, she was getting quiet good at this _pretend-not-to-care-thing_.

"I wanted to call you last night but…"

"But I didn't have my phone with me. How weird… Must have forgotten him in Elliot's pockets."

"Wait, did you just talk about a two bedroom apartment?"

"You really want to talk about that right now?"

"Are you moving? I don't want you to move!"

"Right now, at this exact moment, I don't really care about what you want… Besides, I'm moving like two feet away of my old apartment, its right in front of it, so not moving that far am I."

"If you should move somewhere else, don't you think it should be here?"

"Do you really think now is the time to have this conversation, again. Because I haven't even heard an apology yet, not that I'm waiting or asking for one. But usually when you're boyfriend steals your phone, reads your text messages, boss you around and falsely accuse you of showing your boobs around, you get a pretty dam good apology." She was starting on the bacon. "Just saying."

"I know, that's exactly where I was heading to. I'm really sorry Gaby. I don't know what got into me. I shouldn't have listened to Elliot. I should have trusted you. I'm truly sorry."

"What, no diamonds?" She said, joking obviously.

"I can get you one! Earrings! Bracelet! Necklace! Ring! Name it and it's yours!" He wasn't joking at all. And even if she was tempted, she wasn't going to extort a diamond out of him, yet.

"Do you really think you can buy me over? I' m not that cheap." After all, she had a pretty good job now, she had some money, like $100, maybe.

"Gaby, I'm really truly sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?" He said coming closer to her and taking her hands in his, looking right into her eyes.

"Good morning lovebirds!" Yolanda said walking into the kitchen. "Oh Boy! Looks like someone hasn't slept much last night. Hope you didn't wake up the neighbors!" She said.

"Yolanda, can you give us a minute, please." Josh said not even looking at her.

"Alright, I'll just be doing the laundry then! Oooh, bacon!" She took some and disappeared.

"So, what can I do?" He repeated, being interrupted the first time.

"Maybe not listen to every single thing Elliot tells you about me? Or Yolanda, or whoever it is!"

"Deal!" He said instantly.

"Oh, and maybe put a password on my phone… So nobody can read what not destined to him?" She had been trying to do it, but she wasn't really good at it. You'd figure, since she had been trying for a couple of weeks.

"Done!" He said taking her phone out of his back pocket. So that's where it was!

"I don't want you to know the password either!" would be too easy. He was about to start doing his thing when he stopped and looked at her again.

"So do you forgive me?" He asked.

"I guess I don't have a choice do I. Yes, I do forgive you, but stay out of my phone for now on."

"Absolutely!" Without waiting further he took her in his arms and gently kissed her. "Again, I'm really sorry." He said releasing her.

"I'm sure." She looked at him, and now she was certain he had probably has at much slept as she did. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Sleep? What is sleep?!" He said laughing. "Yeah, I Know not funny."

"Now let me work, I still have to make the eggs."

"You're staying over tonight right?" He asked before leaving the kitchen.

"Yes, I'll" She said and he finally left the kitchen.

"Oh, before I forgot to tell you. I'll be in a meeting the entire afternoon. I'll be back for dinner. Do you want me to pick something up on the way? So you don't have to cook for once?"

"Even though I know you're still trying to make up for it, I'm still going to cook tonight. After all, I've already bought everything to do so, would be a shame. Plus you're not paying me for nothing so."

 **As soon as Josh left the room, Yolanda came back in.**

"Tell me, what was that all about?! And don't try to pretend it was nothing, because I've been eavesdropping and I've already heard the most of it!" Yolanda said whispering so Josh wouldn't hear her. Feeling like talking about it, Gaby told her.

"I can't believe that dwarf stole your phone!"

"I know, and the worst part is he'll be over anytime now and I'll still have to be _nice_ to him." Even if she didn't wanted to! "I promised Sofia I would behave…"

"How do you feel about a little payback girl ?"

"I'm listening." She said suddenly very excited and feeling fully awake.

 **30 minutes later**

Gaby was in the kitchen baking vanilla-apple pie, mostly waiting for Elliot to finally arrive at work. He usually was there on time, well always actually. He should walk in every second now. She was about to take the pie out of the oven when Yolanda walked by looking at Gaby. Instantly Gaby took her phone out and pretended to be talking to someone.

"I can do this anymore Sofia. Not after what he told me last night…" She said listening with every bone in her body. The door opened and she continued, pretended not to know Elliot just walked in. "No, I just can't! I'm doing it! Tonight." She said now almost whispering. She took a little pause, to let Elliot think someone was talking on the other side of the phone. "He won't be surprised, after all, turns out I'm just a whore!" She added before taking another pause. "I guess you'll have to find yourself another roommate. I'll be out of the apartment before tonight." Another pause. "Sure, like if he cared, you really think someone who steals his girlfriend's phone, boss her around and call her a whore cares about the it? The only thing he could do, is wait till I give birth and then send me into another country, keeping my baby. Hell no, this aint going to happen. I'm leaving, and nobody is going to…" And then she turned around. "Oh, hi Elliot!" She said, almost letting her phone fall on the ground. "Yes Sofia! That's exactly what they're saying in the movie…"

"Good morning everyone!" Elliot said, while she was the only other person in the room.

"I'll call you back." Gaby said _hanging up_.

"What movie were you talking about?" Elliot asked.

"Why do you care?!"

"Well a movie you can quote, that's not a movie I would want to see!"

"It's called…"

"Whatever, I don't even care. For a second you made me the happiest man on earth. And then I got that you weren't leaving, poof, happiness fainted." He interrupted her. Yolanda was right. It was way too easy.

"How nice of you too say!" She said smirking and taking the pie out of the oven. She wanted a piece of it ever since she started baking it, but now, she wanted to put it out of her sight. The smell of the vanilla, something she always loved, was disgusting her. Maybe because it was warm? Who knows.

"Like you would ever leave Josh. You found the golden apple and you put your teeth in it. You're just some blond vampire, but your teeth are between your legs."

"Talking about vampire, how is your human doing. You know Allan, the one you met because of me?" Gaby said starting to feel her nerves come back. "You know what, never mind."

"Good morning Gaby. Urg, I see you're here too." Yolanda said coming back with some folded clothes. "You know girl, I still can't believe Josh would do something like that. It doesn't sounds like him at all. It's more something I would do, well, something I did actually." Elliot rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about? What did Josh do? Make her another baby? Sounds like the start of the apocalypse too me. One more like you seems enough to me." The times where Elliot let thing go easier between him and Gaby where gone. Now that he had have enough time to process her being pregnant and dating Josh, he was back to his old awful self with her.

"Josh stole her phone and read her messages." Yolanda said quickly.

"Hey! None of his business."

"So what? Like you've never done it before." Elliot continued, not telling he was the one to steal her phone in the first place, not Josh.

"The worst part is that he called her a whore. Because he thought she was going to show her boobs to someone."

"Iiiiw, who would even want to see them?!"

"Yolanda!" Gaby said outraged she told him.

"He was going to find out anyway!"

"Not a good enough reason to tell him." Gaby continued.

"Yeah right. And do I have to remind you Josh is actually right. After all, you did sleep with him the first time you met him, knowing he was engaged. And for what I've heard, you do lay done quite easily." That wasn't true. She was dating much, yes. But sleeping with a guy you've been seeing for two days or a week? No way. Sleeping with her boss the day they met, was like a onetime thing. The only one-night stands she had, were with the ice cream in the fridge. Boy, wasn't it delicious. "We can all be glad you didn't give him anything already, and yes, I'm talking STD."

"Elliot! Leave the girl alone. Don't you see she has enough on her plate right now." Yolanda said defending Gaby.

"You know what? He's right. And I'm done with it. I'm done." Gaby said trying to look desperate. She took her apron off and tossed it on the kitchen counter. "If you'll excuse me, I think I forget something in his office."

"Yeah, right next to your dignity!" Elliot yelled as Gaby left for his office. Well, turns out being guilty made Elliot even worse. Just as planned, Gaby turned on joshes Laptop and opened the file she had written with Yolanda right before Elliot got in. The fact that Josh was out the entire day came just right. The file was saying:

 _I'm truly sorry Josh. But I can't do this anymore._

 _I can't pretend that you and_

 _I will work out just because I got pregnant._

 _Elliot is right, I'm not worthy of you._

 _I hope you'll be able to forgive me._

 _Goodbye._

Now come the hardest part of this entire fake-up. She had to literally pinch herself till she cried. Later, when she'd think about this plan, she'd think about how stupid it was, an even kind of mean. But Elliot did deserve a piece of it. He was always on her back, and telling Josh every single thing he thought she was doing wrong. Once a tear or two came out of her eyes, she ran out of the office, right in front of Elliot and took her purse that she had left in the kitchen.

"Let the pie breathe a bit before eating." She told Yolanda and Elliot. "And please, give Josh a piece of it when he'll get back, and tell him I'm sorry." She said as she ran out of the apartment, leaving a stunned Elliot.

Yolanda had to play the sensitive card for 10 minutes before Elliot's patient got up and he went to the office. While he was in the office, Gaby sneaked back in and went upstairs. Elliot, sawing her ran out would never imagine her just be upstairs in Joshes bed. Plus Sofia was giving the order not to answer if Elliot was calling home. So while Yolanda was making Elliot feel bad about Gaby running away. And the seeds of Gaby leaving Josh taking their unborn baby with her grew in his mind, Gaby was taking a well-deserved nap. She sneaked into bed and texted Josh.

" _Pie in the fridge, thinking about grilled-cheese to go with it? For dinner? In the mean-time. We, the bun you put in my oven, and I are taking in a nap, in your bed, with very few clothes. Feel free to join when you came back ;) ;) 3 3"_ She texted him hoping he would be able to read between the lines. Now while Elliot was worrying sick, she would finally catch up sleep. As she wanted to putt her phone away, she receiver a text back from Josh, and one from Yolanda.

She quickly read Joshes:

" _Thinking about a that kind of nap? I'll join as soon as I can! L y."_ He wrote. Smiling at his Love you, she opened Yolanda's.

" _Plan working perfectly… Elliot's face looks like the one of a baby about to poop! Should see him! LMOA!"_ Did she even know what LMOA meant?Anyway, everything was going as planned. She puts her phone next to her in bed as she tries to disappear between the sheets and falls asleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Let me know what you're thinking right now ;) .**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know some of you are really surprised and happy about me updating. This makes me really glad. But that's not the reason I posted this chapter. It's vacation time for me and it's the first time of the year that I have some time for me, and that I don't have to prepare my classes are grade my kids at school. And I wanted to celebrate by updating my story. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the previous ones.**

"I'm so sorry Josh! I had no idea she'd take it like that!" Gaby heard as someone was yelling it downstairs. It took her some time to release the voices weren't coming from her dream, but from actual people talking. She turned around in bed and reached for her cellphone.

"What are you talking about Elliot?" Josh said calmly. Gaby emerged from her sleep a bit more as she tried to remember what was happening. It didn't take her that long to remind herself of the plan she had made up with Yolanda. Judging by the sounds of Elliot's voice, Yolanda had really done a great job on it. She knows exactly what buttons to push with him to get what she wants.

"You know me, sometimes I can't keep my mouth shut and I think I went just a tiny bit too far." A tiny bit? Sure, like telling you're best-friend and bosses girlfriend she's a whore, while she's pregnant of him, is just going a tiny bit too far.

"Elliot. If you stole her phone again, I do not want to hear it. I fully trust her and I'm not making the same mistake twice!" Yeah, maybe they did go too far.

"But Josh! I went to her place but the other one told me she wasn't there! She never got home. Plus at this time, she's supposed to be making dinner isn't she! I told you she left!"

"Elliot, calm down." The voices where coming closer, but someone was already walking towards the bedroom Gaby was still in. The door opened and Yolanda walked in.

"I can't wait to see his face!" She whispered too Gaby. "Oh great, you're awake…" She closed the door right behind her again.

"With that noise, how else could it be?!" She said. It's then she realized she wasn't wearing much… She didn't exactly expect someone else, but Josh, to come into the bedroom. "Yolanda… Can you hand me my shirt?" She quickly said holding the sheets over her. She was only wearing her underwear. Not really how you want people, other than your boyfriend to see you. Plus now that she was starting to show, she wasn't all that confident about herself anymore. Something she forgot when Josh was with her. He didn't seem bothered by her growing figure. At all. But it probably helped that he told her how gorgeous she was all the time. Yolanda, excited about what was about to come took the shirt and throw it over Gaby. Luckily she was in a way better mood than this morning, so she just took it and quickly putted it on.

"But I tell you! She's gone! She's never coming back! I heard her talk to that other one, Sofia over the phone. She's moving away."

"Elliot… Elliot I know that." Josh said trying to calm a panicking Elliot. They were so closes now, they would open the door any minute now. Gaby went back to lie down in bed, waiting for them to come in as Yolanda wen to the bathroom, pretending to be cleaning things there. Gaby was pretty sure she was just in the door opening and was waiting to see Elliot.

"Oh so that b*… blonde one leaves with your unborn kid and you say nothing! Really Josh, I don't understand what's happening with you right now! She took off! The woman you love, the girl you're dating, even if I don't get why, and you just calmly walk around? Who are you and what did you do to my Josh?!" Elliot yelled at the exact moment Josh opened the door.

"Ooh, there you are finally!" Gaby whispered only half pretending just to wake up. After all, she did just wake up, like a minute ago. "How late is it?" She continued searing for her phone in bed.

"But! But! You left! You took off!" Elliot yelled seeing Gaby in bed. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you again!" Elliot said jumping on the bed and taking her in his arms.

"What the hells is happening in here! Why is the little man hugging your half naked girlfriend?!" Yolanda said coming out of the bathroom.

"Elliot, it's too tight!" Gaby said barely able to breathe.

"But, you said you were done! That you were leaving!"

"I said I was done, yes, with the pie…" Gaby answered on the same groggy tone.

"Okay, Elliot, let her go now."

"But you said you were leaving!"

"Yes, I did leave the kitchen…" It will teach him not to steal her stuff and listen to her conversations over the phone. Maybe privacy will have some meaning for him now.

"Okay, guys, can you please leave my bedroom now. I'd like to talk to my amazing giiiirlfriend. Alone."

"But!" Elliot started while getting off the bed.

"Didn't you hear him! He said out!" Yolanda said _gently_ pushing him towards the door. Elliot turned back once too see if he didn't hallucinate seeing Gaby, and then got out of sight. Josh closed the door behind him and walked towards bed.

"Hey!" He said leaning over to kiss Gaby.

"Hi." She replied kissing him back. "How was your meeting?" She asked as they both completely forgot about the whole Elliot thing.

"Long. But it worked out like I wanted."

"Oh so they are doing your app thingy?!" He did talked about his know project for some time, but the only thing she did understand about it, was that it was a new app that would _change everything_. Not sure he understood what everything was.

"Kind off, they bought it over!"

"Let me guess, a punch of zeros?" And not in front of the numbers this time.

"Jup baby, is not tomorrow we'll be on the streets."

"I know how we could celebrate that…" She said moving her eyebrows…

"I like the way you're thinking…" He said as she grabbed him around the neck and pulled him closer to her.

 **One hour later**

Josh was asleep in bed when Gaby thought it was time for her to go back downstairs and to start cooking. She got dressed again and left the bedroom for the kitchen. She was dreaming about her two bedroom apartment when she got in the kitchen and saw Yolanda stuffing a piece of pie in her mouth.

"Oh great. You're alone. One earthquake was enough for me!" He, they didn't make any noise, well, nog enough to actually be heard outside the bedroom.

"Oh Yolanda you're still here!"

"Of course. I was so excited when I saw Elliot's desperate face that I thought I stick around to see him feeling bad a bit more. He left saying that he would mind his own business for now on. And I almost chocked when I heard him say he would try and behave more like a human being around you. Well he didn't say it like that of course."

"Well since you're here, you can finally tell me about your date with Dimitriiiiiiiia." She said one hand on her hip excited to find out. After all, if she got the place, it was because of her voluptuous friend right here.

"Gaby! The date was perfect! It ended with sex on the kitchen floor." Yolanda replied obviously happy.

"Woaw! Dimitri must have some moves! Did he have you on your biuznes."

"Dimitri? I'm talking about Coleman." You're plan to make him jealous worked!" She told her all happy. "I'm moving back in."

"Nooo!" Her plan to get the apartment revolved around Dimitri being happy, that won't make him happy! "That's awfuuuull-ly fast for you to forgive him." She added. And that's true… "You em… You have to go on another date with Dimitri."

"Because of the leaseeeeeuh… Because it's the least you could do to make him super jealous."

"Gaby…" Yolanda started." I know you're not used to seeing one of _your_ plans working, unlike me, but this is the part where you should be happy."

"Oh, yeah, I'm totally happy. Hé quick question, can I interest you in some slightly used towel warmers?" She said completely serious about it. She knew Sofia and her shouldn't have bought anything before signing!

 **15 weeks pregnant**

So if you're wondering what happened with the two bedroom apartment, with dish-washer may I say. They didn't have it. Turns out, you really shouldn't mess with your friend's life. So Dimitri the landlord learned about Sofia and Gaby using Yolanda to get the place, and Coleman admitted to actually cheating, well, with every possible girl in the neighborhood, didn't ended up well for them. To make a long story short, they didn't have the place, but Yolanda did… So new neighbor yeaaaaaaay. After a good meal and some weird movie found in Elliot bag, Yolanda forgave them. But it did mean no bigger apartment for the girls… Too bad for them. But at least Josh had stopped trying to make Gaby move in with him. He still wanted her to move in, but he wanted her to move in when she was ready now. And of course, if it could be like immediately, it would be even better for him. But still. Most things where actually going fine. And even Elliot managed to go back to his old self, only nicer. But don't think that he can't go at Gaby once in a while too. Oh, more Elliot related news, he got engaged! To Alan, and they opened a karaoke bar. Which is kind of weird, but suits them. Sofia got fired, and found a new job at as a spinning teacher. Now she finally gets to yell at people all day long, she loves it. So, actually, in not that much time, quiet a lot happened. But what would you expect with all of them?

"You're a really good kisser." He told her holding her in his arms.

"You're a really good everythinger." She replied. They had just come back from the doctor's appointment and everything was going fine. Their baby had now fingers and little feet and was growing bigger by the second. He was now the size of an apple, according to the doctor.

"So where do we putt this picture of our son or daughter?" Josh asked holding the echography in his hand. "The fridge? Or my office? My wallet? The fridge? Or do we make copies to put it everywhere?" Josh was really excited, like always and kept on looking at the photograph. At least this time it was looking more like a baby then a peanut.

"I think the fridge will be just fine." Gaby said taking it out of his hand to look at it herself before putting it on the fridge.

"I think it looks like me, and you. It looks like you and me don't you think…"

"Well it better, because otherwise it would be kind of weird don't ya think." She replied. "So was thinking about having a romantic dinner tonight… To celebrate, well life, I guess. I was thinking about featuring potatoes, well, because I have a big bag of it at home and they're about to go bad…" She said like it was normal. Joshes phone rang.

"Ooh, conference call! See you and those potatoes tonight." He said before kissing her and leaving for his office. As she was going back to the kitchen someone _knocked_ , I guess you can call that knocking, on the door. Since Yolanda and or Elliot weren't there and that Josh was in his office Gaby turned around and opened it herself.

"Hello." Gaby said to the grown woman behind the door.

"Helloo." The woman said with a truly irritating voice to copy on Gaby. Gaby waited for a brief moment looking at the woman. "Who are you?" She than asked.

"I'm Gaby, I am Josh Kaminski's chef. Who are you?" Gaby asked herself. It's not like a lot of tall blond woman knocked at the door.

"Kathy. I'm Josh Kaminski's mom. I win!" She replied arms open. It's then Gaby noticed she had a suitcase with her. Kathy took it and walked in the apartment right as Gaby invited her in.

"Oh my god! Common in!" Inside her head Gaby was screaming for help. Somehow, mothers didn't really seem to like her that much. Plus, Josh and her still hadn't told their parents they were seeing each other and having a baby together. Yeah, not really kids of the years. "You know, Josh has told me so many amazing things about you." She continued doing her best to win Kathy over right away. Kathy laughed her comment off.

"Ha! So you're a liar." Great, not starting off like she wanted. "I already like you!" Or maybe she did.

"So, euhm. Josh didn't mention you were coming." Otherwise, she would have been prepared. A freshly baked pie in the kitchen, maybe another shirt, covering her baby bump a bit better. Oh, and the echography wouldn't be on the fridge! But luckily, it wasn't really that big and Joshes mother didn't seem like someone to notice it right away.

"Neither did his father, which is way I have Josh." Kathy said just like that. Really? Maybe that's why Josh actually didn't really talk much about his mother. After a very awkward moment, Kathy went on. "My boyfriend and I just broke up and I just wanted to be with my son." She explained. "And his expensive Scotch."

"Oh, Scotch for breakfast, allow me." Gaby said about to pouring her a drink.

"Thank you."

"Euh do you want me to mix it with some coffee for you?"

"Oh no, then it will be to hot and I'll have to drink it slowly." Kathy took a seat on the couch as Gaby brought her her drink.

"Aah, funny and beautiful, you must have been the one who do the dumping." She said really laughing. "So what happened?" She asked really curious.

"Let's just say the relationship was harder than he was." Gaby took a moment to think about what Kathy had just said when she finally understood what she was meaning by that.

"Guess who got of his conference early and is hot for a little… mommy!" Josh said as he came back from his office and saw his mother just in time.

"Joshy!" Kathy replied getting from the couch as Josh came closer to them.

"Scotch, at nine am. Who did you break up with?" Josh asked as soon as he was close enough.

"Can't a mom just come see her darling son?" Kathy said lovingly. Which Josh didn't seem to buy. "Hector" Kathy then added.

"I'm actually glad you're here. You met my girlfriend Gaby." He immediately introduced Gaby as his girlfriend, which she wasn't expecting him to do that quickly. But how cute was it! That he was able to just say it like that, to his mother!

"Girlfriend? I thought she was your chef."

"I, I actually am both. Girlfriend for a few months and chef for a while. And because of it, I'm going to make some coffee right now." She said heading towards the kitchen. She was keeping her ears wide open.

"Isn't Gaby great?" Josh said to his mother looking at his girlfriend.

"She's adorable." Yes, maybe this time, she did win over the mother right away. Would be a first. "Dump her." Or maybe not.

 **I hope this was a good and enjoyable chapter for you. Now you can't say I didn't posted quiet quickly this time :p**

 **Don't forget to review to give me your thoughts!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So Josh's mom is here… Excited to know what's going to happen? I'm not letting you wait any longer. Enjoy this chapter!**

While in the kitchen, Gaby had taken the echography off the fridge. Now certainly wasn't the time to tell her, step-mom? Mother of her boyfriend? Grand-mother of her child?, anyway, it wasn't the time to tell Kathy she was having a baby, with her son. Oh god. How could she already not like her! Josh went back to his office, probably thinking Gaby hadn't heard any off it, while Kathy went upstairs to unpack. In the meantime Gaby had made Joshes favorite sandwich. At least he would have to like her! She did change her apron, to one looser, so grand-mom Kathy wouldn't notice her bump.

"I made you your favorite!" She said entering his office holding the food. "Turkey sandwich club with curly fries!" Even if he was clearly busy, she didn't left the office right away. She just stood next to him for a minute. "Talking about favorites…" She started. "Why does your mom hate me already!" He stared at her. "Quick, while she's upstairs, what can I do to make her want to eat me up, like the cupcake I'm … Oooh cupcake. I should make some." But before she could even let him talk, she continued. "My mom always said, there are two ways to win a man's heart. Through his stomach, and through his mother. And guess what, I only check on of those…"

"Gaby…" He started.

"Of course to win her over I'll make some extra potatoes and she'll eat with us. Or maybe should I leave you both for the night? How does she even likes her potatoes?"

"Distilled into vodka." He replied quickly before she would start again. "Look Gaby, there is something I want to say to you. But I don't know how."

"Yes, I already know." She said sitting done on the sofa. "You're mom has a drinking problem." She whispered. Maybe that's why she didn't like her? Because she wasn't sober enough?

"My mom thinks you're a gold digger." He said.

"What!" So that's the problem. "Why would she think that?!" She just met her. And Gaby wasn't a gold digger, at all! She loved Josh for who he was, not for what he owned. And she insisted on paying for her own stuff. She only let him pay for things baby related, that she couldn't pay alone. DO you even know how much a doctor's appointment costs!

"I'm rich you're poor, her words not mine!" She said immediately to defend himself.

"You told her I'm not after you're money right." She said hoping he at least did try to defend her in front of his mother.

"Of course I did. But she didn't listen, she's a judgmental, pill popping loser." Great, like that's going to help her. Maybe she should try making her a pop-cake… Maybe that would make her change her mind.

"But I want that judgmental, pill-popping loser to like me." She said. After all, it was Joshes mother! Do you know how many couples survive when the mother of the guy doesn't like the girl!? Believe me, not that much.

"Look we are talking about a woman who had never had a successful relationship in her life. She always changes from man to man, to man. Honestly, I think it's a sickness. But the point is, it doesn't matter what she thinks, it matters what I think." He said trying to make her feel better about it. "And I adore you. Hell, I'm deeply in love with you."

"And I love you too. But she's your mother, meaning the only grand-mother this baby in here is going to get… Which is why she's staying for dinner tonight, to get to know the real me. And we're not telling her I'm pregnant before she likes me! And what better way to make her like me, than to show her what I do best. SO what's her favorite food, anything she wants."

"Lobster, caviar and Champaign." Oh, that would be a problem. And no way she was asking Josh for money. Not for that!

"Oooh". What else could she say.

"I'll give you my credit card." He said instantly not even thinking about his. His credit card, to prove she was a gold digger? ! NO WAY! After all, she did got this job just by making a something simple!

"No way! DO prove to her that I am a gold digger. Dinners on me! I'm going to make her love me just like my momma said, by her stomach. You'll see! This baby mommy is going to make you're mommy love her!" Okay, this actually sounds weird.

"Just remember, that I already do love you." Josh said before going back behind his desk to continue his working. Gaby walked out and took her phone out.

"Hey daddy… Do you have pay pall?" She asked right as he answered.

 **Later that evening**.

Yolanda, Elliot and Sofia went to the movie early, so they wouldn't be at Josh's place for the dinner. Sofia just wanted a good excuse to go out of her place and wanted to try that new movie theater that served booz. For that occasion she even managed to find the perfect dress. It was a blue one, and it matches her eyes perfectly. And is it was perfect to hide out everything. And to think she should be able to tell the world she was pregnant by now, but noooo, winning Kathy was the priority, telling the world could wait a few longer.

"So is there something else I could serve you? Lobster? Caviar? Champaign? My kidney?" She said knowing how much this stupid dinner had cost her. IF she didn't like her after that, she would consider asking for a refund. And the worst part, she couldn't even eat any of that stuff! So she had to pretend not to be hungry all night long, while just eating some potatoes… Well, at least they're delicious… For the rest, she had to believe Joshes taste.

"No, but what about your liver." Oh great, not sure my doctor would want me to give up any vital organ, ever.

"Mom, isn't this a delicious dinner?" Josh asked Kathy.

"That Josh did not pay for." She added, to make a point. She was no gold digger ya Bitch!

"Gaby I must say I'm impressed." Gaby took a deep breathe, maybe she would be able to do it.

"Ooh, thank you." Impressed, she said! "You hear that, she's impressed!" She repeated to Josh.

"So is it safe to leave you two alone for a while? I have to pee since like 45 minutes." Josh said, hopefully as a joke. Was he that scared? See how important it is too have your mother like your girlfriend!

"Yes, of course! Go. I'm very excited to have some alone time with your mom. She's one of the most amazing woman I've ever met." She said, partly meaning it.

"Oh hoho, you need to get out more." Kathy replied. Well, it was certain, Gaby had no idea what was going on inside that head!

"Well should we retire to the living room for some fine scotch that I pay for and I have the receive to prove it?" She said trying not to leave the awkwardness win over.

"Gaby, clearly he told you what I said." Obviously he did indeed!

"He did, and I swear, I am not a gold digger. This relationship has been going on for a while now, and it has nothing to do with his money. It has everything to do with him." It actually began with sex, and a blanket, no money at all.

"You know what? I believe you, you're not a gold digger."

"Thank you Kathy."

"You're just not good enough for him." She added, like it was a normal thing to say. "Remember his ex-fiancé, Caroline?" Of course, gorgeous legs, and figure. Skinny, like she wasn't eating at all. Who could forget about her. "She was rich, educated and from a good family. You're none of those things." What! She liked to think she had been educated pretty well and was from a good family. But Kathy probably meant good by name. Like known, and with lots and lots of scotch bottles.

"Oh, excuse me." She said not believing her ears. Well, that was one thing she didn't expected.

"Great scotch. Cheap glass." Kathy added. Well, maybe she could not empty her expensive bottle! That would be nice, because she felt like she'd be able to drink it entirely. Not that she would. Oh god, she missed the booz! Gaby stood up from her sofa and went towards the kitchen, where Josh walked towards her.

"Well, how did it go?" He asked as soon as he got close enough."

"It couldn't have gone worse." She told him. "She thinks I'm not good enough for you. And she doesn't like my glasses." That's the moment someone decided to knock at the door. Who would come to the penthouse now? Everybody knew what was on stake here!

"Dad!? What are you doing here!" Gaby as she opened the door and saw her dad.

"Who's the lady that calls my little girl a gold digger?" He said angrily.

"Ooh, that would be me!" Kathy said standing up like it was no biggy.

"And it's worse!" Gaby added for Josh. Well, at least he got to meet her father for the first time. Can it even go worse?! At least her father knew she was dating Josh. That's one thing.

Her father started to yell at Kathy, but it seemed like it had no effect on her, what's so ever.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"I'm standing up for you!" He said looking at Josh.

"Hi sir! We haven't had the pleasure to be properly introduced. Josh Kaminski." He said offering to shake his hand.

"I still don't understand how you can date your boss baby girl!" He said completely ignoring Josh. "Don't you see that your son is a boss that's taking advantage of his much younger and innocent employee, and yet my baby girl is the one who lacks class!" Not that much younger. Okay, things weren't going as planned, at all.

"Dad!" Gaby said trying to calm down her father.

"See this Jerry Springer scene here." Kathy said pouring herself another glass. "This is what I'm talking about when I say your daughter lacks de pedigree for my son. The apple doesn't fall for from the tree."

"No no, he's the apple! And what does that means! He's going to end up all alone with only a bottle of scotch to help him figure out what went wrong in his life?!"

"Okay, enough!" Josh yelled loud enough for everyone to hear him and to shut up. "Don't you see this is pointless? Mom, I love you. But you can't act like that around my girlfriend. I love Gaby, with all my heart. And she loves me. And it doesn't matter who has more money, are a better name and where the _apple_ came from. I'm not planning on letting her leave anytime soon, and if you can't accept that she's the one for me, well, maybe you should consider not staying here, or come over. At all." Josh said as everyone looked at him.

"Ooh, that's so sweet of you too say!" Gaby said her hormones taking over for a second. "And dad, Josh didn't took advantage of me. At all, he has been nothing but a gentleman and a friend to me. Even if he wasn't my boss, I'd still want to be with him. Maybe even more!" Would make things less complicated sometimes.

"But!" Kathy started but got shut off by Josh again.

"No buts mom. I love her, I'm going to stay with her."

"But baby girl…" Gaby's father tried too.

"No dad, what he says." She added. Josh took her hand in his.

"Look, if you guys can't accept we're seeing each other, that's not our problem. But…" He stopped as he looked at Gaby. "Should we tell them? It's not like I was imagining it like this…"

"Tell them about…" What else would he want to tell them. Well, what's the worse they could do, not accept this baby as their grand-child? That's something her father would never do. But Kathy? And how was Josh going to react if his mom got angry?

"Tell us you're breaking up? Good news! Now let's go celebrate this. Don't forget your credit card on the way out son." Kathy said taking her purse.

"Actually I was going to say something worth celebrating for." Josh continued.

"Go ahead. It can't possible get any worse." Gaby added. This should be a great moment, but the only thing Gaby could think about is getting it over quickly, push everyone out of the penthouse, and go in bed to cry. Well, maybe not cry, but having Josh holding her in her arms as he rubbed her hair and told her sweet things.

"We're pregnant!" Josh said proudly still holding her hand.

"And I'm moving in!" Gaby said not even thinking about it. It just slipped out of her mouth.

"Wait! What! Really! You're finally moving in!" Josh said turning around to face her! "Really?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it. And why not? The apartment with Sofia is not big enough for a baby. And I love you. So why not move in with you? It would have happened at some point anyway." He took her in his arms and kissed her, forgetting for a moment they weren't alone.

"Wait, rewind a bit. You're pregnant!" Nick, Gaby's father said not believing what he had heard.

"See! I told you she was a gold digger! How long has she been planning this?!" Kathy continued.

"Yes dad. I'm pregnant." Gaby said ignoring Kathy.

"So, I'm going to be a grand-pa!" He said releasing. "I'm going to be a grand-pa!" He said overjoyed. He took Gaby in his arms, and reluctantly, took Josh in a close hug too.

"So, what are you thinking mom… Can you be happy for us?" Josh asked with a smile on his face.

"Well, as long as you've got scotch and room for me, I guess I could try and not to too unhappy about it. But I still think you could do better… I still have Caroline's number in my phone."

"Mom…"

"Alright! Yeey, grand-mother!" She faked and emptied her glass.

 **And It's been 4 days in a row with an update! Guess I'm pretty inspired lately. So I moved things up a bit, but don't worry it's not like I can't come back a few episodes. It's not like anything is writing in stone or anything :p . I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
